Sueños de Caza
by JupiterOptimoMaximo
Summary: Un extraño regalo divino llevara a Percy y Artemis a una aventura por el mundo de los sueños. El tiempo y diferentes situaciones llevaran al hijo del mar a través de las diferentes barreras que rodean el corazón blindado de la diosa de la caza, hasta un territorio nunca a antes pisado por el hombre, literalmente. Léelo, no te arrepentirás... Eso espero.
1. Prologo

Hola lector.  
Un placer poder hablar (o escribir, como sea) diectamente contigo, y no a traves de una historia. Esto es nuevo para mi.  
Te escribo para aclarar un par de asuntos antes de iniciar esta historia. El asunto es este: Mi manejo del tiempo es realmente desastrozo, las ideas vienen a mi cabeza como un tornado en cuanto me pongo frente al ordenador y algunas de las mejores se me escapan de control, paso horas excarvando en cada una de ellas y en el ultimo momento olvido como empezaron... Supongo que esa es la factura que me cobra el apenas tratar con seres humanos y pasar mucho tiempo pensando. En fin, nos harias un gran favor, a mi y a los demas lectores, si comparieras las ideas que tuvieras, ya sean escenas, lineas, dialogos y demas. Si pudieras hacerlo, yo me encargaria de poner tu nombre y la forma en la que colaboraste al acabar el capitulo. Tambien me gustaria aclararte que es muy posible que los capitulos tarden en llegar, despues de todo, mis musas no estan siepre presentes. Pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano (y cerebro) para poder dejar los capitulos a la mayor velocidad posible.

También me gustaria que supieras este detalle respecto a la historia que viene a continuacion. Esta historia iniciará desde el pricipio, solo con los sentimientos que fueron plantados en La Maldicion Del Titan. Nuestra pareja pasara por situaciones que los uniran, paso a paso.

Y quisiera pedirte, mas como un favor personal que como cualquier otra cosa, que dejes tu cometario. Ya sea bueno o malo, una critica o un alago, estaré feliz de recibirlo.  
Ahora te dejo para que leas esta historia, la disfrutes o aborrescas, como prefieras y si puedes, comentala.  
Como he dicho antes, un placer hablar (o escribir) directamente contigo.  
Con cariño, JupiterOptimoMaximo


	2. Capitulo I: ¿Edgar Allan Poe?

Nunca he estado tan emocionado en toda mi vida. Bueno sin contar la vez que Annabeth penso que moriria y me beso en aquel volcan. Ni la vez que me beso bajo el agua. Ni la vez en que bailamos en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Vale, es probable que haya estado emocionado antes, pero ese no es mi punto. Mi punto es que mañana es mi cumpleaños. Lo se, lo se, no deberia emocionarme tanto, es solo un año mas en el que puedo comer tanto pastel azul como quiera y presumir de aun estar vivo (en la vida de un semidios eso es mucho decir).

Pero yo sé que este año sera especial. ¿Por que?, bueno el caso es que este es el primer año en el que no hay una amenaza masiva que alerte a los semidioses de una completa aniquilacion ni una fuerza todopoderosa que quiera conquistar el mundo. No mas Gran Profecia, ni mas sueños sobre mujeres hechas de tierra, gigantes, titanes, ni pozos oscuros sin fondo. No mas Gea, ni mas Cronos. Si esa no es razon suficiente para estr emocionado, pues que me tiren al Tartaro (era broma, eh? ni se os ocurra volver a meterme en esa cosa). El caso es que este cumpleaños sera especial, no solo porque las amnazas se han apagado, sino porque Quiron ha dicho que puedo visitar a mi madre por la mañana y pasar el dia con ella

Me giro para ver el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Mi migo Leo lo construyo. Un aro de bronce en cuyo centro se encuentra un paisaje marino, lleno de corales y peces que van de un lado a otro. En el centro del disco, dos tridentes en miniatura a modo de aguja dan a hora. A mi parecer es una obra maestra, pero segun Leo, es el equivalente a un proyecto de arte de segundo grado. A veces no entiendo a ese chico. En fin, al ver el reloj veo que es mas de las 2:30 y me decido a dormir, algo no demasiado dificil.

En mi sueño (esperaba no tener que volver a decir eso) me encuentro en un bosque, en plena noche, en mitad de la nada. Todo estaba oscuro, y solo la luna se distinguia por entre los arboles. Algo me llamo la atencion acerca de la luna; parecia mucho mas brillante que de costumbre, como si en vez de colocar una bombilla de bajo consumo, hubieran puesto el reflector de un faro. De pronto escuche un ruido a mis espaldas y me gire, sin embargo no habia nada. Oigo un sonido agudo y de pronto siento un inmenso dolor en el estomago. Al bajar la cabeza ya era demasiado tarde, una flecha estaba alojada en mi abdomen. Caigo de rodillas mietras intento sacarme la flecha. Esta demasiado profunda, pero por suerte no llego a tocar mi columna vertebral. Intento repetirme que es solo un sueño, pero no puedo, se siente demasiado real, demasiado doloroso. Tapé mi heria lo mejor que podia hasta poder encontrar la mejor forma de arrancarme la flecha cuando de pronto escucho pasos rapidos corriendo hacia mi. Giro mi cabeza hacia el sonido y una chica de unos doce o trece años aparece en mi campo de vision, con unos ojos plateados bastante amenazadores, pero tambien adorables (no le digais que he dicho eso), un equipo de caza y una mochila, se acerco a mi al trote.

"¡¿Percy?!"Dijo una vez que estuvo a mi lado"¡¿Que demonios haces tu aqui?!"

No espero mi respuesta (aunque siendo sinceros no creo haber sido capaz de darsela) y se fijo en mi herida. Sus ojos se abrieron exponencialmente

"¡Por Caos!" Se puso en cuclillas y con *mucha delicadeza* me sacó la flecha del abdomen.

¿Recordais esa vez, en plena Batalla del Laberinto, cuando Grover grito y expulso a todos los enemigos?, Bueno, en esta ocasion supongo que mi grito fue algo parecido. Si nunca os haclavado una flecha la mismisima diosa de la caza, bueno, no sabeis lo que es una herida de flecha. Y si nunca os han quitado una flecha del medio del abomen, bueno, digamos que no es algo que querriais hacer a menudo. En cuanto la flecha abandono mi cuerpo, la sangre comezo a emanar a borbotones. Por suerte, la diosa era algo mas espabilada que yo mismo, porque al sacar la flecha ya tenia lista su chaqueta en la mano para cubrir la herida. Sostuve la chaqueta mientras ella urgaba en su mochila. Sacó unas bendas , una botella llena de algo que parecia nectar y una lochera plateada con una caria feliz amarilla. Me quito la chaquela de las manos y a una velocidad sobrehumana comenzo a envolverme el abdomen en bendas. Sus manos trabajaban tan rapido que en unos minutos habia acabado.  
Me tendio su botella de nectar y dijo

"Bebe poco, no quiero que quedes incinerado antes de que me expliques que demonios haces aqui"

Segui sus *dulces* instrucciones y bebi un poco. Me senti mejor casi al instante. Luego ella me dio su lonchera sonriente y al abrirla vi que estaba rebosante de pequeños cubitos de dudosa consistencia. Tome dos y, al masticarlos, el dolor bajo de manera increible. Artemis debio haber visto la cara de satisfaccion porque la suya perdio toda la preocupacion que hubiera podido tener.

"Responde Jackson ¿Que demonios haces aqui?"

"Antes que nada me gustaria saber ¡¿Que rayos te ocurre?!"

"¿A mi?, ¡Tu eres el que se pasea por mis sueños como su fueran los tuyos!"

"¿Tus sueños?"

"Pues claro, imbecil. ¿Te parece que los dioses no soñamos?"

"Yo ni siquiera sabia que dormiais"

"Tecnicamente no lo hacemos. Ya sabes como funciona esto. Podemos haces varias cosas a la vez, ocupar diferentes lugares fisicos al mismo tiempo. Ahora mismo podria estar en mi carro lunar, o tomando el té en le templo de Hestia"

"Vaya, ¿Es como esas personas que pueden montar en monociclo y encestar en un aro de baloncesto al mismo tiempo?"

"¿Que?, ¡No!"

"Vale, vale, calmate"

"¡¿Que me calme?! ¡Esto es una completa invasion a la privacidad! ¡¿Sabes lo que le hice al ultimo hombre que hizo algo asi?!"

"Supongo que no le diste una cesta de regalos, ¿Verdad?"

"Que conste que la unica razon por la que no te he matado todavia es porque me intriga la idea de como demonios entraste en mi cabeza, asi que habla Jackson"

"No tengo ni la mas minima idea, solo se que al dormirme apareci en este lugar y luego una flecha me dio de lleno, ¿Te basta con eso?"

Parecia estar a punto de explotar, sus ojos daban aun mas miedo que antes y la parte adorable habia sido completamente consumida. Decidi que lo mas sensato seria salir corriendo a toda maquina antes de que decidiera exterminare por completo, sin embargo, yo nunca he sido un tipo sensato. Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad y me acomode para no rebasar su altura. La mire a los ojos y le di la sonrisa mas angelical que pude hacer, ante la cual parecio disminuir su furia.

"Vale... No voy a matarte"

"Gracias"

"Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no me basta. Debo saber como demonios has entrado en mi cabeza y por que no te has ido aun"

"No se si pueda responder a esa ultima. Normalmente el sueño suele acabar cuando la cosa malvada que quiere matarme acaba con su discurso sobre como dominara el planeta y me hara sufrir mucho, pero en este caso, estoy en blanco"

"Puede que sea porque este no es tu sueño. Dudo que puedas soñar con este bosque, ya que Hecate lo hechizó. Este bosque es para mi caza exclusivamente. Ya sea despierta como dormida, solo yo puedo entrar en el"

"Vale entonces lo que hace falta es que tu despiertes para que ambos podamos volver a despertar, ¿No?"

"Supongo que tienes razon"

"Bien, la pregunta es, ¿Cuando suelen acabar tus sueños?"

"En cuanto acabo mi caza y traigo a casa un buen especimen"

"¿No te parece que yo sea un buen especimen?" Me puse completamente de pie y saque pecho "Yo no me veo tan mal"

"En primer lugar, no me referia a eso cuando dije lo de *buen especimen*, y segundo, eres una pesima caza"

"¡Oye!"

"Pero un jackalope no estaria tan mal" Me miro de una manera bastante sugerente.

"De ninguna manera, ni se te ocurra"

"Vamos, ambos ganariamos. Yo obtengo una caza y tu te conviertes en algo mucho mas util que un muchacho"

"Repito, ¡De ninguna manera, ni se te ocurra!"

"Vale, solo era una idea"

"Bien... Entonces, deberiamos ponernos en marcha. Si tus sueños acaban cuando consigues una caza, y un muchacho condenadamente guapo no cuenta, deberias intentar cazar algo mas"

"Pues en marcha. Y exageras con lo de *condenadamente guapo*"

"¿Estas segura?" Volvi a sacar pecho, puse la sonrisa mas seductora que pude "¿No te gusta la mercancia?"

"Deja de alardear" Dijo Artemis entre risas.

Caminamos por el bosque, o mas bien caminé por el bosque, porque ella parecia no tocar el piso. De vez en cuando yo pisaba una pequeña rama o un monton de hojas secas, y ganaba una patada por lo bajo o un buen puñetazo un el pecho. Luego de una hora y media de lo mismo, Artemis me indico que me detuviera.  
No se como pudo verlo, ya que estaba a mas de 27 mts y la luna no ayudaba a aclarar mi vista, pero de la diosa de la caza no deberia haberme esperado nada menos. Un animal de al menos unos 190kg se alzaba a lo lejos. No pude distinguir que era, pero estaba feliz de que al menos no fuera humano.

"¿Que es eso?" Susurre al oido de Artemis, que parecia estar completamente concentrada en su nueva presa.

"Un venado, o ciervo comun, como prefieras. Es un macho adulto"

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Por su colonia, ¿Tu que crees? Su cornamenta, imbecil. Soy la diosa de la caza, ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Vale, vale, ya entendi. Ahora cazalo para que podamos irnos de una vez"

Parecio gustarle la idea, porque de pronto se deslizo hacia adelante, oculta tras los arboles. Traté de seguirla, pero en el camino hasta ella pisé una rama y el ciervo desvio su cabeza hacia mi. Se me quedo viendo unos segundos antes de salir corriendo. Por suerte, Artemis habia preparado su tiro a la perfeccion, porque le dio justo en el cuello y el animal cayó muerto. Ella corrio hacia el y yo la segui.

"Felicidades, le has dado"

"¿Eres idiota?"

"Depende de a quien le preguntes"

"Hablo en serio Percy, casi le espantas"

"Vale, calmate. Lo importante es que le has dado y ahora podemos irnos"

"Bien, supongo. Pero me la debes"

"¿Que?, yo no te debo nada"

"¿Estas seguro?, entraste en mi cabeza, te colaste en mi sueño, y casi espantas a mi presa ¿No te parece suficiente?"

"En mi defensa, ¡Tu me atravesaste con una flecha!"

"No seas un bebe, ¿Quieres?, No fue para tanto"

"¡¿Que no fue para tanto?!"

"No, no lo fue. No eres el primer animal al que le clavo una flecha, pero eres el primero en quejarte, ¿No te dice algo?"

"¿Que ninguna de tus otras presas sobrevive?"

"Casi. Que eres la mas llorica de todas"

"¡Oye!"

"Vale, vale. Lo siento"

"Gracias"

"No me dejaste acabar. Siento que seas un llorica"

"¡Eres... Agh!"

"Vaya adjeivo Edgar Allan Poe"

"¿Quien?"

"Por Caos, eres terrible Percy"Artemis comenzo a reir, y dado a que su risa era bastante pegadiza, no pude evitar unirme a ella.

"Bien, creo que ya es suficiente. Es hora de volver Percy... Y recuerda, me la debes" Dijo Una vez que recobramos la compostura.

Intente protestar pero no pude. Comence a ver las cosas borrosas y oscuras, pero no intente resistirme, ya que sabia lo que estaba pasando. Estaba despertando.

Abri los ojos y vi que me encontraba en mi cabaña. El sol entraba por las ventanas y la brisa marina inundaba el lugar. Ese detalle siempre me vuelve loco. Adoro ese olor. Estaba a punto de ver el reloj de la mesita de noche cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Me levante y vi el reloj antes de dirigirme a la puerta. 6:22. Intente dar un paso, pero al hacerlo, note un dolor punzante en el abdomen. Me levante la camiseta y vi la herida y las vendas de Artemis. "¿Ha sido real?" me pregunte. No. No lo era. No podia serlo. Otro golpe en la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones. Me puse unos jeans gastados lo mas rapido que pude, unas deportivas, y la camiseta del campamento de camino a la puerta. Al abrirla vi la cara de mi novia, Annabeth.

"Percy, ¿Que pasa? No has venido a desayunar en cuanto sonaron los cuernos, y eso paso hace mas de 20 minutos ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, perfectamente" Disimule lo mejor que pude el dolor que la ambrosia y el nectar no pudieron curar, y parecio haber funcionado.

"Vale, pues ven rapido. Quiron ha dicho que luego de desayunar podremos ir con Argo a casa de tu madre"

"Genial" Sonrei y me encamine con ella hacia el comedor, pero me detuve a mitad de camino. "Annabeth, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, dispara"

"¿Quien es Edgr Allan Poe?"


	3. Capitulo II: ¿Compañeros De Caza?

Luego del desayuno me dirigi hasta mi cabaña e hice la maleta (o mas bien la mochila) para ir a casa de mi madre. Antes de salir me vi al espejo por ultima vez. O mas bien, vi la herida que mi *muy buena amiga* me dejó en sueños. Tendria que investigar eso mas tarde. Pero ahora debia ir a casa de mi madre. Me baje la camiseta, camine hasta la puerta y sonrei. "Este sera un gran dia" me dije a mi mismo.

Al llegar al arbol de Thalia, no pude evitar sonreir. Annabeth me esperaba con su mochila lista y al hombro, la gorra de los Yankees en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y la funda de su daga con su respectiva arma dentro, a un lado del cinturón, lista para matar cualquier cosa inhumana a un kilometro a la redonda. Se veia adorable. Juntos subimos a la camioneta del campamento, y nos dirigimos a la estacion de autobuses.  
Durante todo el camino Annabeth se la paso hablando de las fasciantes cosas que habia encontrado en el portatil de Dedalo, entre ellas varios planos que habia contrastado con nuestro amigo Leo (el cual, por cierto, estaba completamente encantado con ese chisme).  
Al llegar a la estacion de autobuses nos despedimos de Argo (tan charlatan como siempre) y caminamos hasta nuestro autobus.  
De vuelta en marcha, charlamos todo el camino, sobre temas al azar. Pasamos desde arquitectura, a la receta de panqueques azules de mi madre, a la pregunta del millon "¿La piel del León de Nemea se lava en seco?", y demas cosas parecidas. Continuamos charlando una vez que el autobus paró y nosotros bajamos. Seguimos de la misma manera de camino a casa de mi madre y en todo el camino, no parecio darse cuenta de que mi mano no se despegaba de mi abdomen.  
El trayecto acabó en la puerta del departamento de mi madre. Yo no podia esperar a abrir la puerta, pero temia lo que vendria. Un abrazo. El abrazo de "Te he echado tanto de menos, cariño". Y con el abrazo probablemente vendria una punzada bastante fuerte en mi zona abdominal. Pero, en fin, no podia posponerlo más.  
Abrí la puerta y mi madre me recibio con una sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que pude ver antes de que me abordara en un abrazo, un doloroso pero saisfactorio abrazo. Oculte mi dolor lo mejor que pude antes de que me soltara y me mirara como si llevara 5 años sin verme. Annabeth y yo entramos, ya que seguiamos en el portal del departamento. Mi madre y Paul habian corrido los muebles de lugar y ahora se veia bastante mas espacioso. Mi madre abrazo a Annabeth y Paul nos saludo a ambos. Hay que darle puntos al tio. Se tomaba esto de los semidioes bastante bien. Se habia acostumbrado a que llegara a casa con alguna que otra herida despues de clase o que me pasara horas bajo el agua cuando se nos ocurria ir a la playa. Los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala y hablamos un monton, contando anecdotas del campamento, como cuando a los hermanos Stoll se les ocurrio la *brillante* idea de soltar un monton de arañas falsas hechas por los hijos de Hecate dentro de la cabaña de Atenea. Todo el campamento se estuvo partiendo de risa una semana, exeptuando obviamente a toda la cabaña de Atenea. O cuando Grover se comio *accidentalmente* la mitad de las mantas de cama de Drew Takana, quien llamo Hierva Rastrera a Enebro. O esa vez que Piper uso su hechizo verbal para que Dionisio nos dejara montar una fiesta con las cazadoras una vez que ellas nos visitaron. Mi madre y Paul escucharon con mucha atencion cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Ninguno de los cuatro esperaba a nadie alli en ese momeno, por lo que todos nos extrañamos. Los cuatro salimos de la sala y mi madre se acerco a abrir la puerta. Sorei al ver a Tyson por enima del hombro de mi madre.

"¡Tyson!" Mi madre se hizo a un lado y Tyson vino corriendo hacia mi y Annabeth. Nos estrello en un inmenso abrazo y por poco grito, pero me sentia muy feliz para sentir dolor.

"¡Hermano!" Una vez separados mire a mi madre, que seguia mirando desde un lado la puerta. Alli estaba Ella.

"¡Ella!" Se acerco volando a Tyson y se apoyo en su hombro.

"Hola, Perseo... salvador de Andromeda... tragico final, el de su abuelo... el lanzamiento del disco no es bueno..."

"Me alegro mucho de verte, Ella" Dirigi mi mirada a Tyson "¿Tu la has traido?"

"No he sido yo" Señalo la puerta y vi a Hazel y a Frank sonriendome.

"¡Chicos!" Se acercaron corriendo y nos saludaron a mi y a Annabeth.

"¡Es un gusto verlos!" Dijo ella, sonriendo.

Mi madre y Paul ya conocian a Tyson y a Annabeth, pero el resto era un autentico misterio. Decidi no retrasarme e hicimos las presentaciones. Volvimos a la sala y todos seguimos hablando y compartiendo anecdotas. Paul se quedo helado en cuando Frank dijo que me habian escojido Pretor de la Nueva Roma. Annabeth le pregunto a Hazel acerca de Nico, y ella parecio ponerse aun mas feliz. Dijo que Nico y ella pasaban mas tiempo juntos que nunca, por supuesto sin dejar de lado al pobre de Frank. Hazel nos dijo que Nico se pasaria luego por el departamento o, si se le hacia demasiado tarde, por el campamento. Seguimos hablando un rato, contando mas anecdotas, como cuando Dakota bebio demasiado de su zumo rojo e intento besar a Reyna, y ella le rompio un brazo (nos reimos mucho con esa).

De pronto, volvieron a golpear la puerta. Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, y yo salimos disparados. Abri la puerta y encontre a Leo, Piper y Jason de pie frente a mi, sonriendo. Nos saludaron a todos respectivamente y volvi a hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. Antes de volver a la sala Leo dijo que tenia un obsequi para mi.

"Tecnicamente no es solo de mi parte. Los planos originales son de Dedalo. Luego Annabeth y yo los modificamos y con ayuda de tu hermano logramos construirlo"

Se saco del cinuron magico una pequeña caja como para un reloj y me la dio. Al abrirla vi que, efectivamente habia un reloj bastante sofisticado para mi gusto. Me lo puse en la muñeca izquierda y Leo me dijo que le diera un par de golpecitos. Al acerlo se desplego un extraordinariamente liviano y maleable escudo circular. Tenia los bordes rematados en bronce celestial con pequeños grabados en letras griegas, que traducidas rezaban algo asi como *¡Eres tan feo que cuando naciste tu madre penso que eras un centauro inverso, con el trasero de caballo en vez de cara!* o *¡Si buscas en Wikipedia la palabra imbecil, aparecera tu foto!", y en una esquina se podia leer en letra muy pequeñita "¡Equipo Leo!". Con este ultimo decidi no hacer proguntas. En el centro habia un disco de oro con un tridente grabado dentro y todo el fondo era de un extraño material que era color verde azulado a la luz, pero que al parecer brillaba en la oscuridad.

"Ya se que no es como Égida, pero en fin, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Disrutalo, viejo"

"¡¿Disfrutarlo?!, ¡Amigo esto es la monda!" volví a cerrar el escudo y les agradeci a los tres.

Volvimos a sentarnos en la sala, aunque ahora casi no habia lugar. Continuamos charlando y Piper comento que Jason era Pretor de Nueva Roma, por lo que Paul se quedo completamente atonito, hasta que comenzo a hacer preguntas sobre como estaba construida la ciudad, como estaban ubicados sus edificios y demas detalles arquitectonicos. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ceder la palabra a Annabeth, que recorrio con sus palabras todas y cada una de las callecitas de Nueva Roma, junto con sus edificios mas famosos y actualmente utilizados para batallas y demas entretenimientos. Al acabar Paul parecia bastante satisfecho. asi que seguimos hablando de otros temas. Mientras tanto, Leo no dejaba las manos quietas, como era comun en él; habia sacado piezas de su cinturon y estaba armando un pequeño cochecito. No nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era hasta que mi madre nos propuso almorzar algo. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos acercamos a la cocina. Mi madre saco del refrigerador todo lo necesario para hacer un buen almuerzo. Se puso a preparar huevos revueltos mientras Paul hacia la ensalada. Antes de que mi madre prendiera la estufa, Leo salto y dijo.

"¡Yo me encargo, Señora J!" Se acerco a la sarten y la tomo con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha encendia una bola de fuego entre sus maños. A Paul por poco se le cae la ensalada, pero los reflejos de Jason, que estaba sentado a su lado, fueron mas rapidos y detuvo la caida. Leo acerco su mano derecha al sarten y, en un par de minutos y al maximo en la estufa Leo, los huevos ya estaban listos.

Almorzamos mientras hablabamos sobre temas al azar. Yo le habia dado a Ella un libro del tamaño de un ladrillo sobre la guera civil, que por suerte aun no habia leido. Cuando acabamos, nos dirigiamos a la sala nuevamente cuando volvieron a golpear la puerta. Nos quedamos un segundo de pie y luego yo me dirigi hasta la puerta. La abri suavemente y sonrei ante la imagen que aparecio ante mi. Habia una chica, algo mas joven que yo (solo en apariencia), con una chaqueta plateada, del mismo color que sus botas, unos pantalones de camiflaje de colores oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes bastante ceñida parada en la puerta. Tenia el cabello corto con una parte reflejada en azul y una diadema de plata. Annabth, Jason, Piper, Leo, mi madre y yo gritamos al unisono.

"¡Thalia!" Se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo en un manojo de descargas electricas. Echaba de menos este abrazo en particular. No se por qué. Solo se que adoro a mi prima Thalia. Puede que sea porque todo el mundo dice que somos iguales, aunque yo no creo eso. Al menos yo no le temo a las alturas (ni se os ocurra decirle eso mientras empuñe un arma). Al separarnos se dirigio a Annabeth y la abrazo, luego hio lo mismo con mi madre, Leo, Piper y por ultimo, con su hermanito Jason.  
Cerre la puerta, pero antes de que llegara al tope, un pie la detuvo. Todos nos dimos la vuelta sorprendidos, incluso Thalia. La puerta se abrio lentamente, dejando ver a una muchacha de unos 17 años, con el cabello rojizo y unos ojos plateados bastante intimidantes, pero a la vez bastante bonitos. Vestia de la misma forma que Thalia, solo que no llevaba la chaqueta, y emitia un leve haz de luz color plata. Tenia un bolso de cuero cruzando desde su hombro hasta el lado opuesto de su cadera.

"Mi señora" Thalia se quedo mirando sorprendida.

Mi madre y Paul no entendian practicamente nada de a extraña escena que estaban presenciando.

Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Tyson y yo dijimos al unisono.

"¿Artemis?"

Mientras que Hazel, Frank y Jason decian.

"¿Diana?"

Artemis se dirigio a los ultimos tres mientras se tomaba la cabeza, como si tuviera una migraña.

"Por favor, chicos, dejad de pensar en mi forma Romana, ¿Vale?"

"Un momento" Dijo Paul "¿Usted es la autentica Artemis?¿La diosa de la caza?"

Ella sonrio.

"Es agradable ver a un mortal no clarividente dispuesto a creer en los dioses Olimpicos" Se acerco al el y le tendio la mano "Un placer conocerlo... Aunque sea un hombre" Parecia bastante animada, de lo contrario Paul ya habria formado parte de la comunidad Jackalope.

Paul le estrecho la mano tan rapidamente que temi por un momento que los reflejos de la diosa fueran demasiado fuertes y le proporcionara un buen golpe en medio de la frente, pero no ocurrio nada. Luego de saludar a Paul, saludó a mi madre y, por ultimo se volvio hacia mi.

"Percy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?"

Nadie mas que nosotros dos entendia a lo que se referia. Decidi que era mejor no perder tiempo en rodeos.

"Va-vale" No se por que estaba tan nerioso. Puede que por que no queria que otra flecha en dentro de mi cuerpo. Le tome la mano y la lleve a mi habitacion lo mas rapido que pude. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando abrio su bolso de cuero. Sacó de ella una chaqueta como la de Thalia , solo que esta tenia una enorme mancha de sangre seca. Me quede de piedra. ¿Habia sido real?, No podia creerlo. Se acerco a mi y me levanto la camiseta. En su rostro se veia que eso era lo que se temia.

"Esto es muy extraño, no deberias haber podido hacerlo"

"¿Entrar en tus sueños o salir vivo de ahi?"

"Hablo en serio Percy, eres un mortal. Los unicos mortales que tienen poderes similares son los hijos de Himnos, y ni siquiera son tan poderosos como para entrar en sueños ajenos"

"A lo mejor no es para tanto"

"¿Que no es para tanto? Percy, casi te mato pensando que eras una presa. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si te hubieras colado en los sueños de Ares? Te odia, y no tardaria en matarte"

"Vale, al parecer si que es para tanto"

"Debemos preguntarle a Himnos al respecto. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos"

"¿Ayudarnos?¿Es que ahora trabajamos juntos?¿Tu eres Scooby y yo Shaggy?"

"Ya callate, ¿Quieres?"

"Vale pero no te alteres, Scooby" Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta aun abierta. Salimos hasta la sala. Artemis fue hacia la puerta y antes de que pudiera salir, le susurre al oido.

"¿Cuanto tardaras en hablar con él?"

"No lo se. Si está despierto, puede que pueda hablar con el ahora. Pero debo cuidar a mis cazadoras y cuidar que ningun imbecil encuentre mi campamento. Por no hablar de que debo volver a hablar con Hecate sobre el hechizo de protccion que le hizo a mi bosque" Salio caminando por la puerta y, antes de que mostrara su autentica forma y se teletransportara, atine a gritarle.

"¡Te veo luego, Scooby!" Se volvio a mirarme con furia, pero una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. Luego, antes de quedarme ciego y completamente chamuscado, cerre la puerta y camine hasta la sala donde se encontraba la multitud.

"¿Que ha sido todo eso?" Thalia tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, como si hubiera visto a un Mosnter Truck y un unicornio combinarse en uno y salir bailando claqué vestido de pirata.

"¿A que te refieres con *eso*?"

"Esperad, denle un minuto al humano corriente para procesar la informacion. Tenia entendido que la diosa Artemis odiaba profundamente a los hombres, ¿No es asi?" Paul se veia bastante calmado.

"Eso es exactamente lo que creiamos todos. Pera al parecer, Percy ha rebatido la teoria" Leo habia acabado su cochecito y lo habia dejado sobre la mesa de cafe, mientras construia un perrito de pequeñas piezas de bronce y algo oscuro, que parecia obsidiana. Lo repito, a veces no entiendo a ese chico.

"No ha sido nada. Ella solo... Queria felicitarme por haber sobrevivido un año mas" Dije con total naturalidad, o eso aparentaba, ya que de pronto la herida se habia habierto levemente y sentia como un poco de sangre salia de ella. Rogué por que no manchara mi camiseta e hiciera que todo el mundo viese mi herida.

"Tengo una pregunta. ¿Que ha sido eso de *Scooby*?" Dijo Jason bastante confundido.

"Pfff, ¿Scooby?¿Quien ha dicho Scooby?" Dije con mi mejor cara de *Esto es absurdo, ¿No crees?* Lamentablemente, Thalia me conocia demasiado bien.

"Tu, hace un momento. Enserio Percy, ¿Que pasa entre tu y mi señora?"

"Pues... Vale creo que es momento de decirlo" *Artemis me matara como se entere de esto* pensé "Artemis y yo hemos estado..."

"Contesta Percy, ¿Que habeis hecho?" Dijo Thalia al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"Vale, vale, cálmate. Artemis y yo hemos estado... Cazando juntos"


	4. Capitulo III: No Es Lo Que Parece

"¡¿Cazando juntos?!" Seis mesizos y una cazadora gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Pues... Si, cazamos juntos a todas horas, ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?" Esta vez mi mirada de *Esto es absurdo, ¿No crees?* no fue detectada por Thalia, que estaba bastante alterada por cierto.

"¡Eso no tiene ningun sentido!, Mi señora no cazaria nunca con un chico, y mucho menos contigo" Thalia parecia al borde de un desmayo.

"Gracias por el halago, prima" Susurré.

"Percy, sabes que te adoro y creeré todo lo que me digas" Dijo Piper, ganandose una mirda curiosa de su novio "Pero es completamente imposible que hayas cazado con Artemis"

"Es cierto, Percy. Seria mas facil creer que han estado saliendo. Ella nunca te dejaria acercarte a sus flechas" Soltó Leo de repente. Habia acabado el perrito y lo habia dejado en la mesa junto al cochecito mientras jugeteaba con un par de piezas, aun sin una forma concreta.

"Oh, no tienes ni idea" Dije por lo bajo mientras me tocaba disimuladamente el abdomen.

"¿Que tienes ahi?" Pregunto Frank. Antes de que pudiera responder, Annabeth se me acercó y me levantó la camiseta.

He de admitir que las reacciones fueron de lo mas variadas. Mi madre se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras Paul intentaba ayudarla a no caerse. Piper abrio los ojos y dió un paso atras, mientras Jason tensaba los musculos, al igual que Frank. Hazel se habia acercado un par de pasos mientras Annabeth miraba la herida en shock. Leo y Tyson se habian puesto de pie y miraban sorprendidos, mientras Ella apartaba lentamente la vista de su libro para fijarse en la extraña escena. Por su parte, Thalia estaba palida, lo cual ya es decir mucho de ella. Solo ponia esa cara cuando estaba a mucha altura, y eso no solia pasar a menudo.  
En cuanto el shock inicial pasó, todos entraron en accion y se acercaron un poco.

"¡¿Quien coño te ha hecho esto?!" Pregunto, o mas bien grito, Annabeth. Luego, con sumo cuiado desbendó la herida y volvió a su expresion de shock.

"No es para tanto, solo es una herida. Por si no os habeis dado cuenta he tenido muchas a lo largo de mi vida"

"No, no una de estas, Percy" Dijo Thalia acercandose a examinar la herida "Esta es de una flecha de plata encantada. Mi señora usa estas flechas para poder llevarse las presas que caza en sueños. Es completamente imposible que tengas una herida asi, a menos..."

"A menos que la hayas visto en sueños" Completó Jason. Todos los presentes, exepto Ella que estaba absorta en su libro, me miraron buscando una respuesta. Lo unico que me cruzo la mente antes de responder fue la imagen de un Jackalope ensartado con una flecha frente al espejo.

"Os lo he dicho, hemos estado cazando juntos... En sueños. ¿Quereis un ejemplo?, yo la ayude a cazar el ciervo de anoche"

Thalia parecia en shock, seguramente porque di en el clavo con la caza de Artemis, o porque pude entrar en sus sueños, o porque haya salido vivo de allí.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

"Porque yo fui quien le dio en el cuello. Artemis me presto sus flechas para que cace al ciervo" *¡Mierda! ¡No tendria que ser tan impulsivo con mis respuestas!" Pensé.

Si Thalia estaba conmocionada antes, ahora era la personificacion de la locura (y no estoy hablando de Dioniso). Se puso a caminar por toda la sala de estar mientras murmraba sobre lo imposible que era imaginarse el que yo y Artemis hubieramos cazado juntos, y que era mas facil creer que el mismisimo Mahatma Gandhi me habia donado un riñon.  
Annabeth me dijo una vez que solia hacer eso cada vez que se ponia histerica. Caminaba por ahi balbuceando lo dificil de la situacion, las posibilidades que tenian de morir, o la paliza que les darian los enemigos como no huyeran a toda maquina de allí.

Jason se disponia a acercarse a su hermana cuando Annabeth lo detuvo.

"Dejala farfullar un rato, asi libera mucha tension. La otra forma seria mas electrica y dolorosa" Jason retomo su lugar junto a Piper.

Unos dos minutos mas tarde Thalia se me acerco y me miro como si me hubiera comido a su perro.

"¿Como has podido pofanar el bosque sagrado de mi señora?¿Como has podido entrar alli cuando ninguna de nosotras tiene permitido verlo siquiera? Y dime, ¡¿Como demonios has convencido a Artemis par que cace contigo?!" Se le comenzaron a marcar un par de venitas del cuello y unas pequeñas chispas saltaban de aqui para allá. Hazel se colocó detras de Frank (no me extraña, la chica esta llena de metales).

"Te lo he dicho" Mi voz era apenas audible"Hemos ido a cazar juntos. Ella fue quien me llevó a ese bosque en primer lugar" "Estoy muerto" Pensé.

"Eso no responde a ¡¿Como coño la has convencido de que te lleve con ella?!"

"¡Vale!, calmate, no queremos quemar las luces de todo el vecindario. Y además, no fue para tanto. Solo me llevó a su bosque secreto, me presto su arco y sus flechas, y me dejó cazar un ciervo" Le puse una mano en el hombro y me arrepenti casi en el acto. ¿Os he dicho que el agua es un exelente conductor de electricidad? Pues lo mismo sucede con los hijos del mar. Apuesto que si todos los hijos de Poseidon nos dieramos la mano, creariamos el cable mas largo del mundo. El caso es que una descarga de 220v hubiera sido preferible a Thalia. Enserio, esa chica en pleno ataque de nervios podria dar energia a un pais en desarrollo. Me mandó al otro lado de la habitacion en un manojo de chispas y dolor.

Estoy seguro de que perdi la conciencia, porque al abrir los ojos todos los presentes me rodeaban preocupados, salvo Thalia, cuya furia solo habia disminuido un poco.

"Solo cace con ella, ¿Por que te pones asi?" Le dije una vez que me puse de pie.

"¿Eso es lo que le preguntas luego de que te haya dado una descarga electrica que podria matar a un caballo?" Dijo Leo, señalando a Thalia con su dedo pulgar.

"La verdad es que me he llevado peores" Respondi con sinceridad. Varios miraron a Thalia, la cual se encogio de hombros. "Al punto, Thals ¿Por que te molesta tanto que haya cazado conmigo? No voy a pegarle la rabia, ¿Sabes?"

"No es solo que hayas cazado con ella. ¿Como es posible que haya llevado un chico donde ni siquiera sus cazadoras pueden entrar?"

"Pues solo se me ocurren dos opciones" Leo levanto dos dedos mientras con la otra mano marcaba las posibles situaciones " Una es que haya llevado a Percy a ese bosque para poder cazarlo. Pero la otra ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¿Verdad?"

"Si nos dijeras la otra opcion podriamos decirte" Frank alternaba la mirada de Leo a mi, buscando respuestas.

"Pero ni siquiera se si cuenta como una opcion. Digo, si Artemis fuera una chica normal y corriente diria que llevo a Percy allí para coquetearle pero, como dije, no tiene sentido"

"¿Coquetearle? Leo ,¿Te has vuelto loco?" Piper se le acerco y le puso una mano en la frente.

"La verdad es que tiene algo de sentido" Dijo Hazel, con mirada pensativa "Si yo fuera Artemis y estuviera enamorada de Percy" Frank y Annabeth tenian los ojos muy abiertos esperando la segunda parte del comentario de Hazel "Le llevaria a un lugar en el que nadie pudiera molestarnos. Y, dado que la mejor cualidad de Artemis es la caza, ¿Que mejor forma de conquistar a Percy?"

Todos estabamos bastante sorprendidos ante el comentario.

"Estoy muy seguro de que no le gusto a Artemis" La mentira se me habia ido levemente de las manos y debia repararlo antes de que cierta chica con mal genio y un monton de flechas apareciera.

"¿Le gustas a la chica flecha, hermano?" Tyson tenia el ojo abierto de par en par.

"No, he dicho que no le gusto, ¿Es tan dificil de creer?" Espere sus respuestas pero solo obtuve silencio "Vamos, no estoy tan bueno"

"No tienes ni idea" Respondieron las cuatro semidiosas presentes a la vez. Supongo que no es necesario que diga lo sorprendidos que quedamos todos.

"¿Que? Yo soy su novia, tengo el derecho de recordarle lo guapo que es. ¿Y su excusa?" Annabeth se puso a mi lado con los brazos en jarra. Mal asunto.

"Pues... Es como mi hermano, solo lo digo por respeto y amistad" Hazel dio un par de pasos atras, mientras recogia un diamante del tamaño de una manzana del piso. Todo el mundo teme a Annabeth cuando se pone asi.

"Bueno, yo... Soy hija de Afrodita, veo muy claramente la belleza de las personas, y créeme Percy, tienes mucha" Piper camuflaba muy bien lo rojo de su cara.

"Yo no tengo excusa. Percy, estas buenisimo" Thalia cruzo los brazos.

"Vale esto es incomodo" Jason me miraba atentamente. No lo culpo. Si mi novia y mi hermana estuvieran de acuerdo en que un tio esta *buenisimo* me pondria bastante incomodo.

"Pero enserio Percy, por muy sexy que seas, no creo que eso baste para enamorar a Artemis" Thalia parecia resignada a la idea de que su jefa estuviera loquita por mi.

"¿Te importaria dejar de usar esos terminos para referirte mi?"

"No tiene por que molestarte. Eres atractivo y no tiene por que ponerte incomodo que yo te lo diga. Apuesto a que mas del 95% de los hombres que conocen a Piper la consideran un bombon, incluido tu"

Jason se aclaró la garganta

"Novio presente"

"Lo siento hermanito, pero es la verdad" Thalia le puso una mano en el hombro "Elegiste a la mas bonita del mercado y este es el precio que tienes que pagar"

"No nos vayamos por las ramas" Dijo Leo. Las piezas sin forma que habia comenzado a manipular ahora cobraron la forma de un camaleon "Volvamos al tema del dia: *Artemis y su innegable amor por el chico pez*"

"Primero no hay tema del dia" Salté dando un paso al frente "Y segundo, lo de *innegable* es completamente negable ¿Queda claro?"

"Tu declaracion no es la que cuenta, Percy" Hazel me dio una mirada comprensiva. Aun sin entender lo que en realidad habia pasado en mi habitacion cuando llego Artemis, seguramente entendia como me sentia. Esa chica siempre a sido muy empatica.

"Percy tiene razon, chicos. Con Artemis no vale un chico sexy. El unico hombre que llego siquiera a gustarle a Artemis fue Orion, y solo porque era un muy buen cazador. Eres bueno en muchas cosas, pero la caza no es una de ellas. La unica manera en la que podrias cazar un ave seria que estuviera a tres metros de ti ,completamente inmovil y tendida en el suelo" Annabeth me tomo la mano y me miro fijamente.

"¿Lo veis? Tengo razon, no le gusto. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora y olvidar todo este asunto?"

"No, aun no me has dicho porque te ha llevado a su bosque privado" Thalia me miro, buscando una respuesta, cuando una voz hablo a sus espldas.

"A quien lleve o no a mi bosque no te incumbe, ¿No es asi cazadora?" Todos, lentamente diriimos la mirada hacia la voz. *¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!* pensé.

Artemis estaba parada con los brazos en jarra. Aquella posicion daba mas miedo en ella que en Annabeth, lo cual ya es dificil. Tenia la misma ropa que hace un par de horas, solo que ahora estaba empapada. Parecia haberse metido debajo de una cascada para luego aparecer inmediatamente aqui. Olia a agua salada (¿he dicho ya que ese olor me vuelve loco?) y las curvas se le marcaban de una manera en la que no dejaba mucho trabajo a la imaginacion. Llevaba una carta sorprendentemente seca en una mano.

"¿Hace cuanto que estas ahi, Scooby?" Pregunte algo asustado, aunque apenas podia pensar con claridad dada la vista y el aroma que la envolvia.

"Lo suficiente para poder decir que me debes una pequeña explicacion, Shaggy"

"Vale..." Respondi resignado.

"Despejen la sala, debo hablar con Percy" Les dirigio a todos los presentes una mirada severa, por la cual no tardaron mucho en salir fuera del departamento y cerrar la puerta.

"¿Has encontrao algo? Dime que si" Me acerque a ella.

"Por supuesto que si. Pero antes creo que debes explicarme ¡¿De donde coño han sacado la estupida idea de que estoy enamorada de ti?!"

"¡No lo se! ¡Un momento les digo que me invitaste a tu bosque a cazar y al minuto siguiente me estan diciendo que soy sexy y que querias coquetearme enseñandome a cazar!"

"Aguarda, ¿Les dijiste que?"

"Solo les dije que habiamos cazado juntos porque tu me invitaste a tu bosque"

"¿Porque les dijiste una cosa asi?"

"Porque no queria que se entraran de que me meti en tu cabeza, ¿Te imaginas lo que me harian las cazadoras como se enteren?"

"Vale, en eso tienes razon, pero ¡¿De donde sacaron la absurda idea de que queria coquetear contigo?!"

" Te digo que no lo se. Comenzaron a decir que el 95% de los bombones consideran a Piper un hombre, no se que de un ave llamada Orion que esta a tres metros de mi mientras yo estoy tendido en el suelo y que el tema del dia era sobre un pez que se llama como tu y es un chico innegablemente amoroso"

"¡¿Que?!"

"Lo siento es que... Estoy muy distraido" Me acerque demasiado a ella, que al parecer estaba demasiado atonita para actuar "Este olor me vuelve loco" Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello peligrosamente y aspire. El aroma salado inundo mis fosas nasales y llego a mis pulmones, donde fue muy bien recibido. Deje que el aire se fuera por mi boca, emitiendo un leve gruñido. La abrace por la cintura en un acto reflejo. Hundi mi nariz en su pelo mejado y segui olfateando un par de minutos. Me sentia en el cielo (o mas bien en el mar).

"¿Percy?" Su voz apenas me llegaba a los oidos. Me sentia en una especie de trance, un hermoso y suave trance.

"Shhhhh"

"Percy ¿Qua haces?" Esa no era la voz de Artemis. Tome toda mi fuerza de voluntad y aparte la nariz para levantar la cabeza. Vi a mi novia con los ojos abiertos y la mandibula por el suelo, al igual que el resto de los semidioses, humanos y ciclopes presentes. Yo aun estaba abrazando a Artemis y mi cabeza apenas sobresalia por encima de su mata de pelo. Sabia que mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y que mi respiracion era bastante irregular, lo cual no ayudaba mucho. Asi que dije lo unico que podia empeorar una situacion asi.

"No es lo que parece"


	5. Capitulo IV: Nuevo Inquilino

El shock no duro tanto como me hubiera gustado. Digo, claro que agradecia la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedio a contnuacion, no me hubiera importado posponerlo... no lo se ¿Unos 10 años, quiza?

Vayamos descendiendo en orden alfabetico:

Tyson abrio su ojo a mas o poder, hasta que se percato de la ausencia de calor y peso en su hombro y subió por la escalera de incendios hasta la terraza (ya sabras porqué mas adelante).

Thalia echaba chispas. Parecia no saber a quien interrogar primero: si a mi (aunque estoy seguro de que su interrogatorio incluiria descargas electricas bastante ilegales) o a su jefa, que estaba dejando que nada menos que un muchacho la abrazara. ¡Un muchacho!

Mi madre, que ya parecia estar algo alterada por la cantidad de poder semidivino que se habia concentrado en la sala minutos antes, ahora estaba a punto de explotar de ansiedad. Bueno, en su defensa el que una diosa odia-hombres esté abrazando a tu hijo (actualmente en peligro de extincion, por cierto) es algo que no se ve todos los dias. Estaba aun mas palida que hace rato, cuando vio mi herida. Se retiro sin hacer ruido a la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de si con sumo cuidado, como si el mas minimo ruido hiciera explotar la casa.

Piper, del brazo de su novio, estaba completamente inmovil, con los ojos abiertos, como todo el mundo. "Lo bueno" Pensé "Es que ella es la más indicada para decirles a todos que Artemis no está enamorada de mi... Lo malo es que aunque les dijera que abrazandola he encontrado la cura para el cancer, nunca se tragarian que nuestra relacion es puramente platonica".

Paul, que no sabia si estar fascinado o aterrado de tener una diosa en casa, se estaba retirano poco a poco hasta la cocina para juntarse con mi madre y posiblemente esconderse hasta que la tercera guerra mundial pase. Pero antes de legar se fijó en los juguetes que Leo habia dejado en la mesita de café, se acerco a ellos a una velocidad increible y los cogio, para luego entrar en la cocina con el mismo cuidado que mi madre. Les habia hechado el ojo cuando Leo los dejó en la mesita y parecia querer inspexcionarlos mas de cerca.

Leo, que ya habia acabado de montar su camaleon de diversos metales, no parecia tener el valor suficiente para acercarse a dejarlos en la superficie mas cercana, porque estaba justamente entre mi novia, la cual parecia bastante furiosa, y yo. Estaba tan nervioso que comenzo a quemarsele la punta de la nariz.

Jason se habia puesto frente a Piper, como si se esperara que algo esplotara, o que ocurriera un terremoto, o un apagon global, o alguna otra catastrofe (probablemente producida por mi *adorable y completamente comprensiva* novia)

Hazel se tapaba dulcemente la boca con una mano (al estilo viejito) mientras contenia la respiracion. Me miró como si estuviera avergonzada y decepcionada de mi al mismo tiempo, como si fuera mi madre y yo hubiera echo algo muy malo. De alguna manera logró que me sintiera como un hijo que habia desobedecido a su madre. Habia un par de pepitas de plata a sus pies.

Frank, de la mano de su novia, dio un paso atras mientras alternaba la mirada de mi, a Annabeth, a Artemis, y a la puerta. Supe qué mensaje queria darme: "¡Corre!¡Corre!¡Corre!¡Corre!¡Corre!".

Ella se dio cuenta de la tension que inundaba el lugar, asi que se despego del hombro de mi hermano y voló a traves de la ventana hacia la terraza, con su libro de la guerra civil en una garra. Por un momento desee poder salir volando con ella.

Artemis, quien hasta el momento se habia mostrado bastante conforme con el abrazo, me miro por un instante antes de voltear la cabeza hacia mi rubia preferida. Aunque su expresion era de terror, vi en sus ojos que no habia miedo alguno en ella. Sabia perfectamente que podia evaporarnos a todos con solo desearlo, aunque dudo que fuera a hacerlo. No solo porque habia un par de mujeres en la sala a las que no tocaria ni un pelo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, sino porque, al salvar al mundo un par de veces, creo haberme ganado una minima de respeto por su parte ¿Verdad?

En fin, el caso es que con toda la confusion, intentó aparterse un par de pasos de mi. Lamentablemente mi agarre se habia fortificado con la intrusion de mis amigos, asi que al dar un paso atras me llevó con ella. ¿Otra situacion lamentable? Solo diré que la gravedad es muy eficaz si estas en peligro de que tu novia celosa te mate por estas abrazando a la unica mujer en todo el mundo a la que ningun hombre en su sano juicio tocaria. El peso de dos cuerpos sobre el sofá hace un chirrido bastante molesto, fuerte y sugestivo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Pasados un par de segundos ambos nos pusimos de pie, separados por una distancia prudente de 2 metros.

Annabeth estaba inmovil, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Supongo que nunca espero estar envuelta en una situacion asi. Digo, la infidelidad no es algo que yo acostumbre a practicar. Lentamente fue recuerando el tono bronceado de su piel, que hasta entonces habia sido de un palido casi blanco. Cerro los ojos y se puso a contar en voz baja; mal asunto. Creo que ni siquiera llego al 6 porque de pronto se puso a gritar como una histerica.

"¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo!?" Estoy casi seguro de que se estaba dirigiendo a mi, pero por si acaso...

"¿Yo?" Me apunte con el dedo.

"¡No, tu abuela!"

"¿Rea?"

"¡No! ¡Y no te hagas el inocente, sabes perfectamente que te estoy hablando a ti!" Tomó un cojin y comenzó a balancearlo de forma amenazante.

"Calmate, ¿Quieres?"

"¡No, no quiero calmarme, quiero saber que coño hacias con ella!" Apunto a Artemis con el cojin. Ella se veia bastante calmada.

"No haciamos nada. Ahora, baja eso, ¿Quieres?" Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, ¿Sabes?. Estaba a punto de conseguir que se calmara, pero *alguien* tuvo que hablar.

"Percy tiene razon, Annabeth. Calmate antes de que esto se ponga peor"

"¡Tu te cayas!" Y vuelta a empezar.

"¡Annie! ¡Para ya, ¿Vale?!"

"¡Oh, no! ¡Deja que siga, Percy! ¡A ver que dices en tu defensa!" Thalia camino hasta Annabeth y se puso a su lado. Codo con codo daban aun más miedo.

"No te metas, cazadora" Dijo Artemis, con toda la calma y seguridad que solo pueden proporcionarte varios eones de practicas.

"Con todo respeto, mi señora, he de saber por que este imbecil estaba abrazandola" Levanté las cejas.

"¿Por que imbecil? ¿Te olvidas de que soy tu primo favorito?" Me miro y se encogio de hombros.

"Lo siento, Pery, pero en temas de lealtad, mi señora siempre esta primero" Miré a Artemis, que parecia bastante orgullosa de su teniente.

"¡Responde, ¿Que demonios estabas haciendo?!" Annabeth estaba mas furiosa ahora que hace 5 minutos. Parecia aumentar su colera a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"Te lo dije, Annie, no haciamos nada"

"¡No estaba preguntandote a ti!" Me lanzo el cojin, que me dio de lleno en la cara. "¡Dime, ¿Que coño hacias con Percy?!"

"Esa no es forma de hablarle a una diosa, jovencita. Ahora retractate"

"¡Oh, ni de coña! ¡Tu eres la que estaba muy cariñosa con mi novio!"

"Callate, Annabeth. No tienes el derecho de hablarle asi a mi señora" Thalia volvio su mirada a Annabeth, aun furiosa, pero no tanto como lo estaba conmigo.

"¡Tu callate! ¡Deja que ella se defienda! ¡¿O es demasiado debil como para poder hacerlo sola?!"

"¡¿Como te atreves a hablarle asi a Artemis?!" Thalia parecia a punto de explotar, como si fuera a convertirse en el increible Hulk.

"¡Ya basta las dos!" Gritó la diosa de la caza. Apuesto a que si los que pelearan fueran hombres, ya habrian sido convertidos en Jackalopes. Thalia, como toda buena niña, obedecio a su patrona, mientras que Annabeth no parecia tener deseos de hacer caso a nadie mas que a su furia.

"¡No!" Grito. No entendia como podia seguir viva pero, por si acaso, no cuestione la paciencia de la diosa presente.

"¡Que pares! ¡No olvides quien tiene el mando aqui!"

"¡Pero tu no tienes el mando! ¡Aqui no tienes a tus cazadoras para hacerte la pelota!"

Artemis apreto los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos, y comenzo a brillar. Yo sabia lo que significaba eso. Todos moririamos carbonizados como nos mostrara su verdadera forma. Hice lo unico que se me ocurrio. No me di la vuelta ni dije "¡Todos al suelo!", como haria cualquier persona sensata. Yo nunca he sido un tipo sensato. Me acerque a Artemis y la gire, para que quedaramos cara a cara. Sabia que, si no actuaba rapido, acabaria rostizado. Ella me miro, visiblemente sorprendida, y algo asustada, no se por que. Supongo que su plan no era hacerle daño a todos en la sala, pero dado que Annabeth la habia desautorizado frente a varios semidioses y su teniente, no pudo contenerse. Parecia decirme con la mirada "¡Que estas haciendo!", pero yo no tenia una respuesta clara. No sabia exactamente como hacer para detener la bomba de relojeria que tenia enfrente pero, dado el tiempo que me quedaba y que ya todos creian que habia algo entre ella y yo, decidi tirarlo todo por la borda.

La acerque más a mi, tanto que ya no quedaba espacio personal que ocupar. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque al mio, lo mas suavemente que pude. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron, y pude sentir el calor que emanaba su piel, a punto de convertirse en fuego puro. No quise perder mas tiempo. Presione mis labios contra los suyos, tan dulces y suaves como pueda desear cualquier hombre. Senti una vibracion en todo el cuerpo, escalofrios que recorrieron cada molecula de mi persona. Los ruidos en el exterior se volvieron cada vez mas lejanos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podia sentir los latidos de su corazon, al principio bastante acelerado, pero luego mas lento y acompasado. El aire que respiramos y aun teniamos dentro se volvio cada vez mas dulce. El sentimiento me invadio por completo, haciendome olvidar absolutamente todo, exepto el momento en el que estaba y la persona con la que lo compartia. Senti que subia al cielo, y lo acariciaba con la punta de los dedos. Senti que ningun momento, pasado o futuro, podia igualar este preciso momento. Senti que cada instante seria mas perfecto que el anterior. El corazon me latia lento y constante, bombeando sangre caliente a ritmo suave por mis venas. Pronto supe que necesitaba mas aire, pero no queria separarme de esos labios que me daban algo que nunca habia probado, y sin embargo no supe como pude pasar toda la vida sin probarlo. Decir que fue el mejor beso de mi vida seria quedarse corto. Desee que cada segundo fuera eterno, que nunca acabara. Si la estuviera besando bajo el agua podria haber seguido todo el dia, ya que no tendria que separarme para respirar.

Oye, no me mires asi. Si tuvieras enfrente una bomba a punto de explotar harias lo que fuera para que no lo hiciera, incluso besarla. A menos claro que sea una bomba real, en ese caso, besar un monton de cables y explosivos no ayudaria mucho. Pero si la bomba fuera una chica (y muy hermosa, por cierto), intentar calmarla seria la opcion mas aceptable. ¿Como que yo solo queria besarla? ¡Eso no es cierto!. Solo lo hice por el bien comun, para que lo sepas. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿No habrias hecho lo mismo?. Ya, eso pensaba yo.

En fin, el caso es que el aire estaba escasenado y no estaba seguro de poder seguir con mi sesion de besos por mucho mas tiempo. Lo bueno es que la temperatura corporal de la diosa dejo de subir y podia decir con total seguridad que no estabamos todos chamuscados. Lo malo es que en cuanto me separara de ella podian ocurrir varias cosas:

A) Que Annaeth se pusiera mas furiosa de lo que estaba y me matara a cuchilladas con su daga de bronce.

B) Que Thalia se pusiera mas furiosa de lo que ya estaba, dirigiendo toda su furia hacia mi, y me diera una carga electrica capaz de hacer volar por los aires a una ballena azul.

C) Que Artemis se espabilara y me atravesara con un centenar de flechas antes de que yo pudiera decir "Lo siento".

Pero, siendo el hombre valiente y heroico que soy, me separé de ella, preparado para el castigo que se decidiera a darme. Apoye mi frente contra la suya y la mire a los ojos, haciendo caso omiso a lo que estuviera pasando en el exterior de mi burbuja. Me miro, con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando con dificultad. No parecia lista para actuar. En realidad, ni siquiera parecia lisa para articular frases, o palabras, o sonidos. Estaba en blanco, mirandome. Tenia la misma cara que seguramente tuve yo cuando Annabeth me beso en el laberinto, solo que tras sus ojos pude ver que se escondia algo mas... ¿Hambre?¿Ansias?¿Deseo?... Nah, imposible. Seguramente eso era lo que se veia en mis ojos. No voy a mentirte, quise seguir besandola. Mucho tiempo. Aunque, seguramente, este seria el ultimo beso de mi vida. Es mas, seguro que Artemis se encargaria de que Hades me enviara a los Campos de Castigo. O me soltaria en su campamento, con todas sus cazadoras esperando venganza por su señora. O me lanzaria a las fauces de Cerbero (no le caigo muy bien al cachorro). O me haria inmortal, solo para poder seguir torturandome eternamente (seguro que Ares compartiria este hobby).  
El caso es que existian mas de un millon de castigos que podria aplicarme, pero en vez de eso, solo se separo un par de pasos de mi y, con la cabeza gacha, se toco los labios. Seguramente este habia sido su primer beso. No me habia parado a pensarlo. La pobre habia guardado su castidad por milenios, y aparezco yo para besarla frente a un monton de testigos. Seguro que el pararse a procesar la informacion está arruinando su reputacion segundo a segundo.

Asi que hice lo mejor que se me ocurrio. ¿Alguna vez habeis visto Star Wars? Dejalo, es una pregunta estupida, todo el mundo ha visto Star Wars. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Darth Vader usando la fuerza para matar a alguien? Pues vale, ahora imaginatelo matando a un servidor. Lo que hice fue muy sencillo. Fingi me muerte a manos de Artemis.  
Me tome el cuello con ambas manos, y me esforce por que mi cara se pusiera roja como un tomate. Tense mis musculos y aprete la a hacer ruidos guturales, como si me estuviera asfixiando, y cai de rodillas. Desvie mis ojos a Artemis, que me miraba notablemente sorprendida. Annabeth habia olvidado momentaneamente su furia abrasadora y se disponia a acercarse cuando dije, haciendo el *mayor de mis esfuerzos*:

"...No te acerques... Te matara a ti tambien..."

Mire a Artemis, que parecia haber entendido el mensaje. Sin embargo, Annabeth hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia. Se acerco corriendo a mi, con lagrimas en los ojos (que curioso,no parecia importarle mi seguridad hace unos minutos). Artemis extendio la mano y la mando volando al otro lado de la habitacion, pero la detuvo antes de que se estampara contra la pared; luego se acercó a mi.

"¿Que haces ahora?"

"Te lo debia, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Eso no lo explica todo, Shaggy"

"Si ellos creen que esto es cosa tuya, tu imagen no se verá perjudicada"

"¿Perjudicada? Percy, ¿Te pasaste la noche con las narices metidas en un diccionario?"

"Ya callate y termina de matarme, ¿Quieres?"

"Vale, como tu quieras"

Se alejó un par de pasos y extendio la mano hacia mi. Entendi lo que queria. Force aun mas mis musculos, marcando todas las venas de mis brazos, piernas y cuello. Cai de espaldas y comence a convulsionar freneticamente. Abri los ojos, que larimeaban por el esfuerzo. Estaba sudando a mares. De pronto di por terminada mi actuacion y deje de moverme. Me quede muy quieto, con los ojos abiertos y ajenos a todo. Artemis se acercó a mi y me susurro al oido.

"Solo deja que te den por muerto y luego te llevare a un lugar seguro"

Me tocó el pecho y mi corazon dejo de latir. No podia sentir que se moviera, pero po alguna razon, aun seguia vivo. Oi pasos, muchos pasos, acercarse a mi. Vi a mis amigos llorar.  
Jason abrazaba a Piper y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oido.  
Hazel lloraba, apoyada en el pecho de Frank.  
Leo estaba palido, tanto que costaba diferenciar cual de los estaba mas muerto.  
No veia a mi madre ni a Paul por ninguna parte. Si tuviera que apostar diria que Paul estaba cuidando que mi madre no desafiara la paciencia de Artemis de una patada.  
Y Annabeth. Oh, ella estaba peor que todos los demas. Lloraba a mares. Si mi corazon latiera, seguro estaria destrozado. No la culpo. Si ella fuera la muerta, el mundo dejaria de tener sentido. Vaya, no habia pensado en eso. ¿Podria decirle que estaba vivo en cuanto Artemis me llevara a otro lugar?¿O tendria que ocultarme de ella tambien? No queria dejarla, pero no queria que las cazadoras me mataran. Incluso podria considerar a Apolo un enemigo. ¿Olvidas lo que le hizo a Orion?. Pero, ¿Nuestra relacion funcionaria en la clandestinidad? ¿O me pasaria la vida escondiendome de dioses vengativos?. Al menos tenia a Artemis de mi lado, ¿Verdad? ¿Me dejaria vivir despues de lo que le hice? ¿O me salvaria para luego castigarme ella misma?. Es posible que, si puedo convencerla, solo me convierta en un jackalope y me suelte en un bosque lleno de lobos y osos hambrientos... Vale, sera mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas.

El caso es que despues de unos minutos de lagrimeo desconsolado, todos dirigieron la mirada a Artemis. Thalia no parecia furiosa, sino triste y resignada. Los demás, echaban humo por las orejas, pero la diosa no parecia tener miedo. Annabeth corrio a ella, con la daga desenvainada y lista para atravesar carne fresca, pero la diosa era mas rapida, obviamente. Tomó la daga por la hoja, se la arrancó a Annabeth de las manos y la tiro al otro lado de la habitacion. Sin embargo, no capto la *indirecta* de la diosa y siguio adelante. Intento atestar un puñetazo a la cara de Artemis, lo que fue claramente una mala idea. La diosa esquivo el golpe y, con la velocidad del aleteo de una mosca, le dio un golpe en la nuca a Annabeth, la cual acabo tirada en el piso (viva, gracias a los Dioses). Si no hubiera estado supuestamente muerto, habria intentado detener a Artemis. La diosa atravesó la barrera que mis amigos habian hecho frente a mi cuerpo.

"Me llevare el cadaver. No quiero que Ares le ponga la mano encima y acabe descuartizado y colgado en la pared de su templo"

Y con este *agradable* pensamiento, tocó mi hombro y ambos nos teletransportamos a quien sabe donde. Volvio a tocarme el pecho y sentí que mi corazon volvia a moverse. Me puse de pie y reconoci el lugar enseguida. ¿Pista? Estaba en medio de un bosque. La verdad es que ir de dia es muy diferente a ir de noche. Por la noche aprecias las cosas desde una perspectiva mas magica, casi irreal. De dia, es muy diferente. Podrias confundir este bosque con cualquier otro en el mundo, a exepcion del cielo. Este si que era extraño. Para empezar no podias distinguir su color (no como los ojos de cierta diosa). Mientras mas te la pasabas viendolo, no podias saber con certeza si era de dia o de noche. Desde un angulo el cielo era del color que deberia tener a esta hora del dia. Pero, desde otro, estaba oscuro y cubierto de estrellas (se podia apreciar a la perfeccion a La Cazadora, Zoë Belladona). El otro aspecto por el que este bosque no era como cualquier otro era la luna. Si, lo se, a pleno dia tendria que ser casi imposible verla, pero aqui se alzaba claramente. Una enorme y brillante luna llena, en pleno dia. Y, por utimo, pude reconocer el bosque por una parcela de suelo. Un metro cuadrado de suelo, a mis pies, cubierto de sangre seca. Mi sangre seca.

"¿Por que me traes de nuevo a tu bosque?".

"Seguramente tus amigos vayan a ver al niño de Hades".

"¿Y eso que? Nico no podra decirles nada, no estoy muerto".

"Por eso mismo. Si mis cazadoras saben que estas vivo, te mataran ellas mismas".

"Pero Thalia puede convencerlas de que no lo hagan, ¿Verdad?".

"Percy, Thalia es solo mi teniente. Ella expresa las ordenes que le doy a las demás cazadoras. No tiene suficiente cargo para parar una revuelta asi. Además, ya la oiste hoy, mis cazadoras son muy leales".

"Vaya... ¿Y que pasara cuando se enteren de que estoy vivo? No ueden encontrar este bosque. Hecate lo hechizo, tu lo dijiste".

"Si. Pero Apolo puede convencerla para poder entrar aqui".

"¡Apolo! ¡Mierda, estoy muerto! ¡Como me encuentre me mata!".

"¡Ya calmate Percy! No podra encontrarte, al menos no de momento".

"¡Tendrias que venir conuna advertencia! ¡Cuidado, hermano furioso, no pasar!".

"¿De que serviria? Tu lo sabias y aun asi, ¡ME BESASTE!" Y ahora sacamos el tema.

"¡Oye, solo lo hice porque ibas a matarme a mi y a mis amigos!".

"¡No te he matado aun, ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba!".

"¡No! Y hablando de eso, ¿Por que no lo hiciste ya?, No es que no este inmensamente agradecido, pero... ¿Por que?".

"Se lo juré a tu padre cuando se enteró de que me habias... Ya sabes... Salvado la vida. Cobró el favor que te debia haciendome jurar por el Estigio que no te mataria".

"Vaya, entonces ¿No puedes matarme?".

"No. Pero no alardees, nunca prometi que mis cazadoras no puedan hacerlo. O que no tendrias un *accidente*".

"Indirecta captada. No hace falta que pongas a prueba todas tus amenazas. Pero si mi padre sabe que me *mataste* te castigara quien sabe de que manera".

"El sabe que yo no incumpliria la promesa que le hice, además de que seguramente tu tio le diga que no estas muerto"

"Bien, bien. Pero si voy a quedarme aqui, no pienso dormir al descubierto"

"¡Hey! Este es mi bosque. Acepta lo que te doy o..."

"¿O que? ¿Me mataras?"

* * *

Hola, lector.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo. Por eso, en recompensa por tu larga espera, lo he hecho mas largo que de costumbre.

Como siempre, agradezco que lo leas y te pido que dejes tu comentario.

Atentamente, JupiterOptimoMaximo


	6. Capitulo V: Mini Peces Y Multi Partos

La diosa tomo mi mano y me guio a traves del bosque. Llegamos a un pequeño descampado de unos 10 metros. El descampado acababa en un enorme lago de agua cristalina; podian verse las piedrecitas roidas por el agua en el fondo. Senti una atraccion inmediata.

"Ve, vamos. Te espero aqui" La mire un momento, antes de salir despedido hacia el lago. Al llegar a la costa me quite la camiseta y vi la herida. Obviamente el agua lo curaria, asi que me fui sacando la benda. Al descubierto no se veia tan mal. Un sangrante y pegajoso agujero en medio de mi cuerpo, rodeado de fluidos que en realidad deberian estar dentro de mi cuerpo. Ya, creo que si se veia bastante mal. Pero no por mucho tiempo.  
Di un par de pasos dentro del agua. Me senti mejor al instante. Ni todo la ambrosia y nectar del mundo me darian jamas lo que el agua me da. Me hace sentir libre, como si nada en el mundo pudiera detenerme. Me hace sentir en casa, cerca de mi padre. Comenze a adentrarme hasta que el agua me cubriera el torso. El agua fue curando mi herida, a una velocidad sorprendente.

"Vamos, apresurate. No tienes tantas heridas que curar" Grito Artemis a mis espaldas.

"Vale, voy en un minuto"

Baje al fondo del lago, a unos 5 metros de profundidad. Decir que me sorprendi seria quedarse corto, muy corto. El fondo estaba lleno de flora y fauna marina en miniatura. Completamente mezclada: animales de las profundidades conviviendo con otros que normalmente pueden verse desde la costa. Arrecifes de coral del tamaño de un sofa. Algas que no superaban los 3 centimetros. Anemonas que podian haberse confundido con flores. Pececillos de distintos colores y especies circulaban alrededor de mi. Por entre mis piernas, encima de mi cabello, alrededor de mis brazos, etcetera. Habia varios tiburones del tamaño de cajas de zapatos y un par de ballenas mas al fondo, del tamaño de mesitas de café. Habia calamares, que en su estado normal, seguramete serian gigantes, pero que claramente no lo eran en este ello parecian tener bastante conversacion para en hijo del mar, Porque no paraban de hablar. Sus vosecitas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, ahogando cualquier pensamiento que pudiera llegar a tener. De pronto todas las criaturitas se cayaron y una figura bajo desde la superficie. Artemis descendio nadando hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo algo mentalmente que yo no alcane a oir. Estaba demasiado distraido como para poder procesarlo.

Artemis estaba frente a mi en un bikini color piel palida resaltaba aun mas debajo del agua. Los rayos de luz que se colaban hasta el fondo hacian ue se viera irrealmente hermosa. El cabello rojizo levitaba de un lado al otro, para luego caer lentamente en rizos sobre sus hombros. Con brazos y piernas tan atleticas y estilizadas, el bikini era sin duda la mejor opcion a la hora de nadar (al menos lo era para quien la estuviera viendo). Con tanta piel a la vista, la imaginacion no tenia muho trabajo que hacer. Podia verse perfectamente su torso tonificado y con un 0% de grasa corporal. En serio, si la chica no quiere que la besen podria verse algo peor, ¿No crees? (aunque no es que me queje de la vista, para nada). Decir que era sexy seria un eufemismo.  
Volvio a hablar, pero yo seguia sin escucharla. Lo siento, ¿Vale? Pero es que las vistas eran en serio, en serio abstrayentes. Hablo una trecera vez, esta vez con una voz mas potente y algo ahogada.

"¡Oye imbecil! ¡Vuelve arriba si no quieres que tu cabeza acabe colgada en mi pared!" Esta vez si que la oi. Tome su mano y sali disparado hacia la superficie.

"¿Se pude saber por que coño tardaste tanto en salir?"

"¿Tal vez porque hay un mini acuario alli abajo?"

"Ah, eso. Es uno fallo en el hechizo de Hecate"

"¿Como puedes referirte a una maravilla asi como un fallo?"

"Porque eso mismo es lo que es, un fallo"

"Tu eres un fallo" Susurre por lo bajo.

"¿Que?"

"¡Nada! ¿Donde decias que dormiré esta noche?"

"Aqui mismo"

"Vale, pero no dormire al descubierto"

"Eso ya lo dejaste muy claro, llorica"

"¡Oye!, yo no soy un llorica"

"No, por supuesto que no, ¿Como pude pensar eso?" Si, capte el sarcasmo.

"Ya esta bien. ¿Donde se suone que dormire?"

Me miro un instante antes de salir del agua y dirigirse al centro del descampado, unos 4 metros de la costa. Se quedo parada alli, de espaldas a mi. De pronto pude ver un brillo que sobresalia a los lados de su figura. Temi que estuviera a punto de mostrar su verdadera forma, por lo que sali corriendo a su encuentro. Digo, no es que fuera a besarla de nuevo ni nada... ¡¿Que?! Lo digo en serio pero, si surgiera la necesidad, no me importaria volver a socorrerla. Obviamente solo si surgiera la necesidad. El caso es que cuando llegue no me encontre con lo que me esperaba. Ella estaba frotando sus manos, como haces cuando tienes frio. Solo que en lugar de calor, sus manos desprendian una pequeña cantidad de polvo platinado brillante, que caia directamente al suelo.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunte intrigano. Me agache para recoger un poco y examinarlo, pero la diosa me detuvo con una muy *suave* patada en las costilas.

"¿Que crees que haces? ¿Quieres morir?" Me levante, algo dolorido.

"Se supone que no puedes matarme, ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Le prometi a tu padre que no te mataria, pero puedo amenazarte todo lo que me de la gana. Ademas, no es mi culpa que tu mueras a base de ignorancia, como casi todos los hombres"

"Y, ¿Como dices tu que mueren los demas?"

"Les mato yo"

"Vaya, que esperanzador comentario de tu parte"

"En serio Percy, ¿Desde cuando usas tu palabras ta completas?"

"¡Oye! No soy tan tonto como parezco, ¿Vale? Puedo decir palabras largas y con muchas letras"

"Vale, puede que tengas razon. Si hay un hombre que pueda hacerlo, ese eres tu"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A que eres, de todos los que he conocido, el mas tolerable de los hombres"

"Awww, ¿Te caigo bien, Scooby?"

"¿Quieres otra patada, Shaggy?"

"Dejalo, estoy bien asi. ¿Que decias que era eso?" Señalé hacia los polvitos que habian caido de sus manos momentos antes, y hora formaban una pila de no mas que 10 centimetros.

"Tu estancia en mi bosque, durante tu estadia"

"¿Durante mi que?"

"Ya pensaba yo que esto del diccionario mascuino acabaria de un momento a otro. Este es el lugar en donde viviras, en tanto estes en mi bosque"

"Vale, eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es por que tengo que dormir en un monton de polvo. Esa no es mi idea de estar cubierto"

"Percy, no me caes expresamente bien, pero no te haria dormir en un monton de polvos en el suelo cuando hay osos y lobos salvajes rondando por aqui. Creo que eso se consideraria asesinato, y no quiero que tu padre se enfade"

"Entonces no entiendo por que..." No pude acabar. El suelo vibraba fuertemente (¡Toma ya!, palabra llena de letras, ¿Que te parece eso?). Puse una mano delante de Artemis, casi como un acto reflejo. La empuje detras de mi y di un par de pasos atras.

"¿Que haces? ¿No ves que intento construirte una cabaña, so imbecil?" Aparto m mano de un golpe y se dirigio de nuevo a su posicion anterior. Me adelante para quedar a su lado.

"¿Que es todo esto?"

"Hefesto me debe un par de favores. Le ayude con unas trampas para atrapar a Ares y a Afrodita mientras hacian, ya sabes, sus cosas. Aunque, creo que sera mejor que tu si te apartes, eso si no quieres que haya pedacitos de ti por todo el cesped"

La obedeci de la manera mas veloz que pude. Salte al lago, justo a tiempo, porque la vibracion se estaba expandiendo por el descampado hasta la orilla del lago. Un par de metros por debajo pude oir un fuerte ¡Bumm!, y un monton de sonidos que solo puedes conocer si has estado alguna vez en las fraguas de los chicos de Hefesto. Primero se oyeron un monton de maderas cayendo al suelo. Luego un monton de sierras y martillos trabajando a velocidades sorprendentes. A continuacion se oyeron lijas, un par de destornilladores electricos y taladros. En un par de minutos el ruido cesó y Artemis grito, a su manera tan *suave y acogedora* que era hora de salir.

"Vaya..."

Fue lo unico que pude decir. De haber estado en mi lugar, apuesto que habrias hecho lo mismo. En el lugar en el que antes habia una pequeña pradera, ahora habia una cabaña. Pero no una como las del campamento, sino una cabaña con todas las letras. ¿Que piensas tu cuando te digo la palabra cabaña? Y no me digas que un monton de semidioses peleando por quien usa el baño primero. Piensa en lo que te habrias imaginado de no saber nada de dioses olimpicos, mestizos, satiros, ninfas, monstruos, titanes, gigantes y demás peligros por el estilo.

Una construccion de madera, que sin duda habria sido la envidia de muchos. Se veia impecable, sin duda una obra maestra de ciclopes... No, era aun mejor que eso. Los ciclopes habrian tardado mas tiempo en construirla. Sali del agua y camine por el cesped hasta estar al lado de la diosa.

"¿Como has hecho eso?"

"Te lo dije, Hefesto me debe un par de favores. Me mando a un par de sus ayudantes en las fraguas para trabajar en esto"

"¿Como han entrado?"

"Es mi bosque, puedo dejar entrar a quien me entre en gana. A exepcion de ti"

"¡Tu me dejaste entrar esta vez!"

"Y ya me estoy arrepintiendo"

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora. ¿Como han terminado tan rapido los ciclopes?"

"No fueron ciclopes"

"¿Como que no fueron ciclopes? Dijiste que Hefesto te mando un par de sus ayudantes"

"Pero yo no dije que fueran ciclopes. ¿Recuerdas a ese amigo tuyo, el centimano?"

"Si"

"Pues el y un par de sus amigos centimanos han venido a construir esto"

"Pero eso no es posible. Solo queda un centimano, Briares"

"Ya, eso fue hasta hace un par de guerras. Con ayuda de los demas dioses, el centimano pudo reproducir a su especie"

"¿Y como hizo eso? Tengo entendido que para reproducirse hace falta dos organismos de la misma especie"

"Ya, no me mires a mi. Yo solo soy la diosa de los partos, no de las reproducciones imposibles. Si quieres respuestas puedes preguntarle a Afrodita o a alguno de esos babosos que llama su cortejo. Dudo que tu profe de biologia ayude en estos casos"

"Vale, pero si eres la diosa de los partos tuviste que haber visto de donde, ya sabes... Salieron esos centimanos"

"Te digo que no fue una reproduccion natural, y por lo tanto, su llegada al mundo tampoco es muy natural que digamos. Es mas, dudo que haya habido siquiera un parto. Y aunque hubiera habido alguno, esos bichos tienes un millar de extremidades, ¿En serio te gustaria sabes los detalles?"

"Vale, dejemos este tema un rato, ¿Quieres?"

"Bien. ¿Quieres ver como es por dentro?"

"¡¿Que cosa?!"

"La cabaña, ¿Quieres verla por dentro?"

"Ahh, era eso. Vale vamos a entrar"

"¿Que creias que iba a decir?"

"Nada..."


	7. Capitulo VI: Hormonas

Sali caminando apresuradamente al porche con las manos sudadas. El porche era pequeño, no mas de 2 metros, con un par de sillas contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta. La puerta en si era una maravilla. Tenia grabados pequeños a los lados, en griego y latin. Parecian conjuros, pero eran tan complejos que ni siquiera voy a intentar recitarlos. En serio, las personas en la antiguedad no sabian lo que es abreviar. Mataria por ver a Julio Cesar  
enviar un texto; seguro que el tio se escribe un testamento. Y ni siquiera voy a mencionar lo que pensaria si viera los domicilios actuales "¿Donde se supone que iran los musicos? ¿Y los poetas, donde estan sus habitaciones? ¿Que se supone que es una *ducha*?" y mas cosas en ese estilo. En fin, sigamos con la descripcion: en el centro de la puerta habia un grabado de un ciervo comun (¿Adivina como lo se?) delante de una enorme y hermosa luna llena. No se como hizo el artista que haya labrado la puerta, porque la luna era increible. Hasta podria haber jurado que la vi brillar. El resto de la puerta no era tan pomposo como estos detalles, pero era sin duda una puerta muy bonita (y yo no suelo decir eso de las puertas).

Gire el picaporte y entré. El interior era sin duda digno de su puerta. En el lado izquierdo de la habitacion habia una chimenea (que Hestia sin duda habria adorado) rodeada de alfombras en las que la Señorita O'Leary dormiria placidamente. Sin duda las alfombras cumplian la funcion de asiento, porque no se veia ningun sofa cerca. En el otro lado de la habitacion habia 3 puertas, cada una con una pequeña figura grabada en ella. La que estaba mas lejos  
de mi, tenia una cuchara y un tazon pintados de color dorado. La de en medio tenia una almohada y una pequeña luna por encima. Y, la que estaba mas cerca de la puerta principal, tenia una ducha y un jabon.

"Lo habria averiguado sin los dibujos, ¿Sabes?"

"Por si acaso no quise arriesgarme a que acabes durmiendo dentro del vater"

"Vaya, me parto" Por si no te has dado cuenta, eso fue sarcasmo. ¡¿Como que soy imbecil?! ¡Mira, cuando te encuentre, te voy a... Agh! ¡¿Que, tu tambien?! ¿Que teneis todos en contra de Edgar Allan Poe?. En fin, continuare con mi historia, si no tienes nada mas que decir. Ya, eso creia yo.

Me acerque a la puerta de el medio. La abri y me quede maravillado. Habia una cama matrimonial sobre una moqueta color rojo oscuro. La cama estaba llena de cojines, de distintas formas, tamaños y colores, como si alguien hubiera asaltado una tienda de interiores y la hubiera volcado dentro de la habitacion. Corri directamete a la cama y salte sobre ella, haciendo un giro en el aire y cayendo de espaldas.

"¿Te vienes?" Le dije a Artemis, que me miraba desde el portal.

"Disfrutalo, yo preparare algo para cenar"

"¿Cenar? Es solo media tarde"

"Percy, cuando te lanzaste al lago era media tarde. Tardaste mas de 3 horas en salir"

"¡¿Que?! ¿Tres horas?"

"Si. Te dije que lo que sucedia en el fondo del lago era un fallo. Las cosas ahi son mas pequeñas pero, para establecer un orden universal o algo asi, el tiempo pasa mucho mas rapido"

"Vaya, no me habia fijado en lo tarde que era"

"¿Como no te diste cuenta? El cielo esta oscuro, ¿Que estabas pensando?"

"Bueno estaba... Distraido"

Me di cuenta de que Artemis aun no se habia quitado su bikini. Lo repito, la chica podria esforzarse mas en parecer, no lo se, ¿No deseable?. La diosa puede tomar la forma que se le de la gana y, ¿Que hace? Se vuelve completamente irresistible. Como para que los hombres no nos volvamos locos apenas entra en la habitacion. Hay que decir que *sexy* es una palabra que no abarca ni sus talones en terminos de hermosura. La sensualidad de su  
cuerpo supera en años luz a la de Afrodita (no le digas que he dicho eso, ¿Vale? ¡Que ni se te ocurra!). Y vayamos al tema del agua. Si, este bombon de chica estaba empapada. Ya no quedaba rastro del agua salada de hace unas horas, pero aun asi seguia estando empapada...

De pronto senti que mi cuerpo entraba en calor, y cuando digo calor, me refiero a... Ya sabes, *calor*. La saliva empezo a acumularse en mi boca, asi que decidi que lo mejor seria desviar la mirada, pero no pude. En serio que lo intente pero, Dioses, era demasiado. No tendria que hacerme esto. Soy un buen tipo. Digo, salve el Olimpo y otras cosas mas que de pronto se van borrando de mi cabeza... De un momento a otro solo supe que queria ese cuerpo. Lo queria, aqui y ahora. Solo para mi... ¡No, Percy!

"Percy, ¿Estas bien?" Mierda, tenia que hablar. ¿Te he dicho lo bonita que es su voz?. Si, es sencillamente hermosa, natural. Y suena aun mejor cuando no dice insultos o comentarios feministas.

"¡Percy! ¡Despierta poseso! ¿Que coño te pasa?" Y esta es la Arteimis que yo conozco y a la cual, aunque con alguna que otra exepcion (muchas para ser exacto), no considero un bombon bañado en chocolate. Aunque tampoco es que la considere un bombon en otros momentos...

"¿Eh?"

"¿Que demonios te pasa, so inutil?"

"¿Yo? Nada, ¿Tu estas bien?"

"Eh si, supongo"

"Bien, ¿Decias algo de la cena?"

"Claro, ire a prepararla ahora mismo. Deberias bañarte, luego hablaremos sobre lo que ha pasado hoy" Dicho esto se retiró a la cocina.

Yo me levante de mi posicion y corri a la ducha. Un buen baño frio me sacaria de la cabeza la caliente imagen que, dicho sea de paso, estaba preparandome una cena y, espero, poniendose algo de ropa encima. Me di cuenta que no llevaba camisa. Vaya, ¿Tan distraido estaba?. Seguro ella debio notarlo. Digo, como no notaria que hay un tio sin camisa en su cama. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De quien era la cama? Aunque, lo de dormir juntos no duena tan mal...

¡¿Que me pasa?! Ni siquiera tenia pensamientos similares cuando veia a Annabeth, ¿Por que me pasa esto con Artemis?. ¿Seran las hormonas? Pues, si lo son, quiero que desaparecan ahora. No es que no me guste como me siento cuando veo a Artemis, pero... ¿Que pasa si de un momento a otro estoy encima de ella haciendo... *cosas*?. Muchas *cosas*... ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no!

Grité en mi cabeza, frustrado por la falta de respuestas, la mayuscula cantidad de preguntas, y la tonelada de sentimientos agolpados en mi corazoncito. Me quite el resto de la ropa y me meti en la ducha. Accione un par de palancas y el agua fria empezo a caer rapidamente. Pegue un grito, no muy fuerte ni femenino, pero lo suficientemente alto como para alterar a mi compañera de piso. Oi sus pasos y la puerta abriendose en solo un par  
de segundos, pero no los suficientes como para que pudiera decirle que todo estaba bien. Abrio la cortina de plastico del baño, en busca de algun monstruo o, no lo se, una lombriz come sesos de alga, pero lo que encontro fue aun peor. Un chico densudo. Aun tenia los musculos tensados, por el shock del agua helada sobre mi cuerpo caliente. Tenia el pelo seco, como de costumbre, pero con algunas gotas que aun no habian resbalado del todo.  
Tome la cortina de sus manos a la mayor velocidad posible y tapé mi... Bueno mi *amiguio de ahi debajo* (aunque, en mi defensa, no es tan pequeño como suena).

"¡¿Que haces?!" Le pregunte.

"Bueno y-yo solo" Estaba nerviosa, mucho. Podia verse a la legua. Respiro hondo y prosiguio: "Vine por que oi un grito de niña y queria saber si te habias hecho daño"

"Pues no, como ves, estoy perfectamente bien. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Te importaria irte para que pueda ducharme en paz?"

"No, digo si, digo... No me importaria. Seguire con la cena"

"Vale, vale" Cerre la cortina y me maldije mas de un millar de veces por haber gritado.

Prosegui con el baño y, al acabar, sali de la ducha 2 segundos antes de que Artemis gritara:

"¡Ya esta la cena!"

No me era necesario secarme, aunque esta claro el porque. Pero de todas formas necesitaba cubrirme con algo, asi que tome una toalla, rodee mi cintura con ella y la aferre por una punta. Salí del baño y fui derecho a la habitacion. Cerre la puerta tras de mi y fui a un rincon en donde habia un armario de 3 puertas.

Abri la primera y me di cuenta al instante de que no era mi puerta. Habia vestidos, camisetas ceñidas (que sin duda se verian bastante bien) y varios pantalones. Algunos de caza, camuflados, chandal, shorts, y jeans. Debajo habia un estante con unos borseguies negros, unas botas livianas, un par de sandalias y unas zapatillas rojas con un par de alas dibujadas a los lados, sin duda obra de Hermes y su gran equipo de marketing.

Cerre la puerta y me dirigi a la siguiente. La abri y comprobe que efectivamente, esta puerta seria la mia. Habia varias camisas colgadas en la parte superior, a pesar de que no suelo llevar camisas. Tambien un par de camisetas blancas sin mangas y algo ajustadas; buenas para un dia de ejercicio. Debajo estaban los pantalones: Una hilera ordenada y apilada que iba del jean, al chandal, y a la seda. Debajo de estos estaban los zapatos. Un par de botas, zapatillas (iguales a las de Artemis) sandalias y zapatos bastante elegantes para mi gusto. Colgado a un lado de las camisas habia un traje muy formal, similar al que usa Zeus, solo que aun mas cool.

Por ultimo, y por pura curiosodad abri la tercer puerta. Vale, si mis hormonas ya estaban altas, esto las desbordó. Habia varias prendas de lenceria expuestas y listas para ser usadas o disfrutadas, segun el lado en que se mire. Imagine a Artemis con esas prendas, tan sexy, tan hermosa, y toda mia... ¡Dioses! ¿Que demonios está pasandome?

En fin, seguire con mi problema hormonal mas tarde. Ahora lo importante era la cena. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Tome una camisa a cuadros de colores oscuros, unos jeans (los mas gastados que encontre) y las zapatillas al estilo Hermes. Sali de la habitacion vestido, despeinado y listo para llevarme el mundo por delante. Entre en la cocina para ver un espectaculo de lo mas cruel. Ella estaba sirviendo la cena, como si llevara toda la vida  
haciendolo. Llevaba un delantal de cintura que decia *Besa al chef*. Dime, ¿Se te ocurre algo mas cruel?. Ella estaba ahi, tan adorable y hermosa como siempre y, como si eso no fuera poco, esta haciendo la cena, ¿Te parece justo? Sera mejor que te lo explique:

Siempre que imaginaba a mi mujer perfecta (antes de conocer a Annabeth) me la imaginaba haciendo la cena, para nosotros dos y los niños que tuvieramos. Vale, dime romantico, pero creo que no hay nada mas bonito que una chica preparando la cena, o el desayuno o lo que sea. Me hace sentir que no hay nada que temer, que el futuro no será malo (y eso es dificil siendo semidios).

Y, ahi estaba yo, con un cataclismo hormonal en mi interior y viendo lo unico que puede hacer que empeore. "Respira" Me dije en voz baja "Respira y recuerda: no te la comas a besos".

"Percy, aqui estas" Me sonrio. Parecia que la cocina le habia hecho olvidar nuestro *incidente* en la ducha.

"Asi parece. ¿Que hay de cenar?"

"Salmon"

"¡¿Que?!"

"Era coña. Relajate Percy" Dijo entre risas.

"Ah, bien. ¿Y que decias sobre la cena?"

"Tienes hambre, ¿Eh?"

"No tienes ni idea"

"Vale. Tenemos venado con salsa de cerezas"

"¿Mimas tanto a tus cazadoras como haces conmigo?"

"La verdad es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo"

"¿Por que?"

"Son cazadoras, Percy. No les importa demasiado qué condimentos tenga la carne, en tanto no se mueva"

"¿Y por que me cocinas esto a mi?" Se encogio de hombros y luego se sento a la mesa. Yo la segui.

Acabamos la cena en cuanto ya no quedaba rastro del ciervo en el plato. Ella en sielncio se levanto, me cogio la mano y me llevo a la sala. Nos sentamos en las alfombras, que eran extrañamente esponjosas.

"Quiero hablarte de algo, Percy"

"Claro, lo que sea"

"Cuando sali de tu apartamento, fui directemente a hablar con Hipnos"

"¿Estaba despierto?"

"Si, algo bastante extraño en el. Hablamos sobre varias cosas. Muchas cosas, en realidad"

"¿Que tipo de cosas?"

"De ti"

"¿Que? ¿Por que hablabais sobre mi? ¿He hecho algo malo?"

"No, Percy, tu no"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Creo que sera mejor que te lo cuente en orden. Antes de que nacieras, cuando tu padre y tu madre todavia estaban juntos, Poseidon recibio una carta de Hipnos. Al parecer, Hipnos habia visto tu potencial, tu destino, por asi llamarlo. Habia visto las cosas que harias, la gente a la que salvarias. Percy, Hipnos soño contigo"

"Vaya... Pero, ¿Que decia la carta?" Artemis se levanto y camino a la cocina. Volvio un par de minutos mas tarde con la carta que tenia cuando llego al departamento de mi madre.

"Ten, leela"

Inspeccione la carta antes de abrirla. El papel tenia grabados extraños, que no pude descifrar, pero seguramente mi padre si pudo. Deslice los dedos por los bordes, preparado para abrirla. Desplegué la hoja y comence a leer:

_Saludos, estimado sobrino._  
_Creo que mi deber moral me obliga a informarte que tu hijo se convertira en un gran hombre, digno de renombre y obsequios, aunque no puedas __pasar con el todo el tiempo que deseas hacerlo. Tu hijo será fuerte, leal, valiente, desinteresado. __Te digo esto, Poseidon, para que no te martirices por no estar a su lado. Crecera y entendera por que no pudiste acompañarlo, y me alegro de decirte __que no te culpara, ni sentira rencor alguno hacia ti, y te tratara como a un padre. __Lo minimo que puedo hacer por los sacrificios que tu hijo hara en el futuro es recompensarle, darle un poder que ni siquiera a sido conferido a mis hijos. _  
_Tu deber, como ya te habras imaginado, es decidir si tu hijo tiene la capacidad de manejar con sabiduria y conciencia los poderes que te entrego hoy __con esta carta. Si decides aceptarlo, tu hijo recibira este poder en cuando cumpla la fecha establecida por mi mismo. Deberas enviarle a mi palacio, __para que pueda formarlo en el campo de los sueños. _

_Atentamente, tu querido tio, Hipnos._

Me eche atras y cai de espaldas sobre las alfombras. Me quede meditando en silencio la informacion que habia en la carta. ¿Que eran esos poderes?¿Por que mi padre no me dijo nada?. El allanamiento al bosque de Artemis comenzo a cobrar sentido.

"Vaya" Dije.

"Si, es increible. El que un dios le conceda un poder a un semidios sin que este sea hijo suyo es toda una novedad"

"¿Y tus cazadoras?"

"Ellas son una exepcion. Lo que mas me llamo la atencion es que nadie mas en el Olimpo, ademas de tu padre, Hipnos y yo misma, sabia lo de su regalo"

"¿Por que no se los habra dicho mi padre?"

"Puede que no quisiera que se asustaran. Si Zeus llega a saber que un semidios tan poderoso como tu tiene ademas un poder entregado por Hipnos, no se que haria"

"¿Por que? ¿Que tiene de malo?"

"Percy, Hipnos no es solo otro dios. Hipnos es un titan, y no solo eso. Es el titan del sueño, algo que es sin duda un misterio incluso para los dioses. Si ellos saben que te entrego a ti, un simple semidios, el poder para controlarlo, entrarian en panico, y ambos sabemos lo que hace Zeus cuando entra en panico"

"Entonces, ¿Que propones que haga?. Ahora los otros dioses no solo tienen la baja Artemis para poder matarme, sino que pueden usar la baja *Percy es un peligro ambulante*. Y ni siquiera puedo salir de aqui para ir con Hipnos a entrenarme"

"Puedes irte. Si, pueden matarte de camino, pero puedes irte"

"¿Crees que mi padre considere asesinato el que me dejes salir a un campo minado?"

"Mierda, no deberia haberte contado lo del juramento"

"¿Y que pasa ahora? ¿Volvere a entrar en otro sueño en cuanto me quede dormido? ¿Y si aparezco en la casa de Ares? O peor, en la de Apolo"

"Pues habra que averiguarlo"

Se levanto y se dirigio a la habitacion, mientras yo la seguia. Llegamos a la cama matrimonial y ella se acosto sin pensarlo. Yo intente seguir su ejemplo pero me arrojo una almohada.

"¿Que haces?"

"Pues intento irme a dormir, ¿Algun problema?"

"Claro que si. No puedes dormir en la misma cama que yo"

"¿Y por que hay solo una cama?"

"Porque no voy a dormir en el suelo"

"¡¿Y yo?!"

"No lo se, vete a la sala o algo" Se dio la vuelta y cerro los ojos. A los pocos minutos supe que estaba dormida, se le habia borrado el mal humor de la cara y se veia tan bonita como siempre.

Lentamente me acoste a su lado en la cama, con cuidado de no hacer el mas minimo ruido y de no moverme demasiado. Con suma delicadeza y en el mas profundo silencio, me acurruque a su lado, abrazandola con una mano. Puse mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello. Sin duda no existe posicion mas comoda en el mundo.


	8. Capitulo VII: Me Declaro

Lamentablemente, dormir a su lado no fue lo unico que hice esa noche. En momentos tan felices como estos en la vida de un semidios, lo unico que suele arruinarlos es un sueño sobre una cosa todopoderosa y malvada que quiere dominar el mundo, ¿Verdad?. Pues, no. No es asi. Hay miles de cosas que pueden arruinarte la vida. Como por ejemplo, cierta campista de la cabaña de Ares...

Abri los ojos y me encontre tirado en el cesped, en una gran pradera rodeada con arboles. Me puse de pie, preparandome para que una flecha entre en mi abdomen otra vez. Mire a todas partes, preguntandome donde coño me habia metido, cuando oi una voz a mis espaldas.

"¡¿Prissy?!" ¡Mierda! De todas las personas del mundo, ¿Por que tenia que soñar con ella?

"Clarisse, hola..." Quede frente a frente con ella, separados por una distancia de al menos unos 50 metros. Ella estaba en el borde de la pradera, saliendo del bosque.

"Jackson, ¿Que coño haces aqui?"

"Podria preguntarte lo mismo, ¿No crees?" Lo se, fue una respuesta estupida.

"No. Este es mi sueño. No tienes por que estar aqui, a menos que..." Me sonrio de una manera sugerente. Okey, esa sonrisa no puede significar nada bueno.

"¿A menos que?"

"Que mi padre haya decidido darme un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado. Oh, que ganas tenia de darte una paliza, Prissy"

"¡¿Que?!"

"Puede que no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero si que se porta con los obsequios"

"¡No, yo soy el Percy real!"

"Si, claro, como si el imbecil de Jackson pudiera entrar en mi cabeza en plena noche"

"Si, si que puedo. Es mas, no es la primera vez que lo hago"

"Si, lo que digas, ¿Me haces un favor y te quedas muy quietecito ahi mientras saco mi lanza?"

"¡¿Que?! No, te digo la verdad, si que soy el Percy real"

"Claro, por supuesto, nunca dudaria de ti" Estiro la mano derecha y su lanza electrica aparecio de la nada. Comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia mi.

"Clarisse, si me matas aqui, me mataras tambien fuera de tu cabeza"

"Esta bien por mi"

"No, no lo entiendes. Te digo la verdad"

"No, eres tu el que no entiende. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he querido matarte?"

"No veo por que. Soy un buen chico"

"¡¿Un buen chico?! Te metiste en mi busqueda, deshonraste a mi padre frente a un monton de testigos... Y la dejaste morir" Esta ultima parte la dijo con menos fuerza que el resto, por lo que apenas si pude oirla.

"¿A quien?"

"A Silena. Ella no se lo merecia"

Vaya, no sabia que aun fuera tan reciente para ella. No me extraña demasiado, ahora que lo pienso. La primer hija de Afrodita que no es insoportable, o inmadura, o superficial (sin contar a Piper). La primer hija de Afrodita a la que una hija de Ares le entrego su confianza. Si yo fuera ella, por supuesto que seguiria culpandome...

"Claro que no"

"¡¿Y por que la dejaste morir?!" Se habia detenido a unos 10 metros de mi.

"¡Yo no quise que ella muriera! Pero no sabia que era ella. Crei que eras tu"

"No, yo te vi. En el ultimo momento, tu la viste, supiste que no era yo"

"Clarisse..."

"¡No! ¡Tu lo sabias, sabias que yo no estaba debajo del casco! ¡Y aun asi dejaste que ella intentara matar al Drakon!"

"¡Yo nunca quise perderla! ¡Al igual que a Beckendorf! ¡Al igual que a Michael! ¡A igual que todos los demás que murieron en Manhattan!"

"¡Pero pudiste evitarlo!"

"Oye, ambos sabemos que Silena no debia morir, pero no debes lamentarte por ella ahora. Ella esta con Charlie, en los Eliseos. Es feliz" Me acerque a ella hasta que estuve a menos de 2 metros de distancia.

"Puede que tengas razon..." Bajó la cabeza y vi un par de lagrimas que se acumulaban bajo sus ojos.

"Mira, yo nunca quise que les pasara nada malo, y se que a ti debe dolerte mucho mas que a mi, despues de todo ella era tu amiga, pero no creo que atravesarme con una lanza sea la mejor opcion"

Casi lo consigo. Casi consigo que olvide que me odia y que tiene un arma en la mano. Pero no. Tenia que abrir mi enorme bocaza y decirle que puede matarme aqui y ahora.

Levanto la cabeza y me miro. Ya no quedaban rastros de las lagrimas, solo la ira digna de una hija de Ares. Apreto la mano en su lanza. Sus ojos se tiñieron de rojo, como suelen hacer en el campo de batalla. Lamenté haber recorrido esos 8 metros. La miré como un ciervo al que le estan apuntando con una escopeta y, en cuanto la vi pestañar, sali despedido en la direccion contraria a la que me encontraba.

"¡Vuelve aqui, so imbecil!"

Oi sus rapidos pasos corriendo detras de mi. Nota mental: hacer mas ejercicio. No es que no estuviera en forma ni nada de eso. Es que ella estaba demasiado en forma. En el campamento, decir que una chica te venció solo puede significar 2 cosas:

1) Que una hija de Afrodita te haya retado a una competencia de esas que suelen hacer en su cabaña cuando estamos de fiesta. Ya sabes, cosas como camisetas mojadas, hacerle un nudo al tallo de una cereza, Strip-Poker y demas cosas por el estilo.

2)Que te hayas topado con una de las hijas de Ares. Si ese es tu caso, tio estas en un serio problema.

¿Te he contado la historia del hijo nuevo de la cabaña de Hermes? Bueno, el tio solo llevaba un par de semanas en el campamento y, lo cual me parece que es la peor idea sobre la faz de la tierra, decidió que los hermanos Stoll debian ser sus tutores en lo que respecta al campamento. Travis le dijo que, si queria que lo admitieran en su cabaña, debia gastarle una broma a un campista que Connor elegiria al azar. No te creeras quien salio elegida. ¡Acertaste! Clarisse La Rue. El tio solo le hizo una broma simple, de esas que los Stoll considearian infantil. Le quito el relleno a un par de Oreos y lo intercambio con pasta de dientes. Fingio que estaba comiendolas mientras paseaba fuera de la cabaña de Ares. Él, alegando que solo queria hacer amigos nuevos, le dio una a Clarisse y... El resultado no fue bueno. El mismisimo Hermes tuvo que presentarse para que La Rue no atravesara a su hijo con un parquimetro (no preguntes). Como ofrenda de paz, Hermes hizo que Hefesto le construyera un nuevo baño a la cabaña de Ares. Pero, en fin, creo que será mejor que continue con la historia.

Estaba corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, porque asi era. Por un breve momento de esperanza crei que podria escapar de ella. Pero, como suele ocurrirme, me equivoque. Solo me faltaban unos 20 metros para poder entrar al bosque, lo cual no serviria de mucho teniendo en cuenta que Clarisse me pisaba los talones, pero valia la pena intentar sobrevivir. Pero todos mis planes de escape fueron cruelmente machacados por nada menos que una piedra. La piedra mas malvada y cruel sobre la faz de la tierra. Mi pie fue detenido por una pequeña roca, no mas grande que un zapato, pero ubicada en una posicion en la que parecia casi invisible. Antes de caer al suelo, fui lo suficientemente rapido para poder girarme en el aire y caer al suelo de espaldas. Clarisse llego a mi antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Se alzaba sobre mi, lanza en mano y lista para atravesar mi carne fresca.

"O-oye Clarisse, n-no creo que sea muy buena idea que, y-ya sabes, me atravieses con esa cosa"

No parecio escuchar mi sugerencia, y si lo hizo, no le presto atencion. Parecia demasiado concentrada en descubrir cual seria la opcion mas dolorosa para matarme. Intente arrastrarme hacia atras pero ella puso un pie sobre mi pecho y me obligo a quedarme quieto. Levanto la lanza sobre su cabeza, lista para atravesarme, cuando me lanze en un intento a la desesperada por seguir vivo. Creo que te habras dado cuenta de que mis planes apresurados suelen ser algo, como decirlo, insensatos. Este no es la exepcion.

"¡TE AMO!"

Eso parecio dejarla en blanco, y tardo bastante en reaccionar. Me miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer, mientras movia la boca como un pez fuera del agua, intentando formular alguna respuesta. Creo que mis mejillas tambien estaban bastante rojas, no se por que. Digo, nunca me ha gustado Clarisse, aunque no es porque no este buena, porque si que lo esta, es solo que... Estoy parloteando, ¿Verdad?. Dio un par de pasos atras, aunque seguia con la lanza en su mano, por lo que podria matarme como diera un paso en falso. Me puse de pie, preparado para salir corriendo, cuando por fin habló.

"¡¿QUE?!"

"Que te amo, Clarisse" Intente sonar natural, aunque seguia bastante nervioso.

"¡¿Por que?!"

Vale, eso no es lo que suele decir la gente cuando me declaro. Aunque, claro, yo solo me he declarado una vez. Inspire profundamente, preparando todas mis dotes de actuacion para el que podia ser el ultimo dia de mi vida.

"Porque eres tu" Eso ha sonado bien, ¿Verdad? Dime que si.

"Eso no responde a la pregunta, Percy" ¡Vaya! Me ha llamado Percy. No Prissy ni Jackson, solo Percy. Eso si que es raro.

"Te amo porque... Porque eres hermosa, aun sin esforzarte, y sin duda la persona mas fuerte y valiente que conozco. Eres leal, a todos los que confiamos en ti. Y, aunque eres algo violenta, tienes un lado oculto que casi nadie puede ver. Un lado que se enamoro, aun contra todo pronostico. Si te pones a pensarlo, lo extraño no es que me haya enamorado de ti. Lo extraño es que nadia ademas de Orion lo haya hecho" ¡Mierda! ¿Por que he dicho Orion? Puede que no se haya dado cuenta...

"¿Quien?" Si, se ha dado cuenta.

"¡Chris! ¡He dicho Chris!" Se me quedo mirando un buen rato, procesando la informacion.

"Vale..."

"¿Eso es todo lo que diras? ¿Vale?"

"Y-yo...No tenia idea de que te sintieras asi"

"Pues lo hago"

"¿Desde cuando?" Que pregunta tan dificil. Estoy jodido de verdad...

"Desde... Desde la batalla en Manhattan"

"¿Y Annabeth?"

"¿Que le pasa?"

"No, ¿Por que sales con ella?"

"Porque..." ¿Por que hace preguntas tan dificiles?

"No lo se. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y la quiero, pero... Supongo que solo queria olvidarme de ti"

"Okey..." Las palabras saliande su boca lentamente. Por lo que vi, estaba bastante confundida.

"Si es todo lo que dirás, creo que sera mejor que me vaya" Me di la vuelta y camine hacia el bosque, cuando Clarisse hablo a mi espalda.

"¿En verdad eres Percy? ¿No eres solo un sueño?" Me di la vuelta y le sonrei.

"Somos mestizos, ¿Recuerdas?. Nosotros no tenemos *solo sueños*"

De pronto, el aire empezo a ondularse y la realidad perdio forma. Estabamos despertando.

"Dile a Chris" Dije antes de que el sueño acabase "Que tiene mucha suerte de estar contigo" Eso no era actuacion. Clarisse, a pesar de todo, era buena chica.


	9. Capitulo VIII: Abbie, Debbie Y Scooby

Abri los ojos para encontrarme con una maraña de pelo rojizo frente a mi. La posicion en la que habia estado entes de dormir no habia cambiado mucho. Artemis ahora apoyaba la cara en mi pecho y tenia la nariz metida en el hueco de mi cuello (y, por alguna misteriosa razon, estaba sonriendo). Mentiria si te dijera que no me encanto despertar con el olor de su cabello inundando mis fosas nasales. Olia a una brisa fresca en el bosque, a pinos y cedros, a ojas y puas secas en el suelo. Olia a un aire cargado de naturaleza, de vida. Ciervos, saltando de un lado al otro. Lobos, corriendo y aullando al viento, a una brisa que les acaricia la espalda y agudiza sus sentidos. Osos, pescando salmones en un claro o echados en algun lugar oscuro y calido. Todo eso y mucho mas, en solo un par de rizos de su cabello. Podria haberme pasado todo el dia con ella en la cama, disfrutando de su compañia y el olor de su cabello. Pero tenia hambre.

Me movi con suma delicadeza, rezando en mi cabeza a todos los dioses para que no despertara. Sali de la cama y me quede ahi mirandola como un poseso. Se veia preciosa, mas despeinada que la noche anterior y arropada como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sonrei, pensando que no habia nada mas adorable en el mundo. Tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para dejar de mirarla y salir por la puerta de la habitacion.

Fui al baño, me tome una ducha rapida, me cepille los dientes y me despeine el cabello (si, yo hago eso. ¿Crees que despierto asi de guapo en la mañana?), todo en un tiempo record. Luego me volvi a la habitacion a ponerme ropa limpia. Una camisa azul, jeans negros y las zapatillas Hermes.

Luego me dirigi a la cocina, repitiendo en mi cabeza todos los pasos que seguia mi madre para hacer hot cakes. Por si no lo he dicho antes, adoro a esta cocina. En serio, creo que voy a casarme con ella. La comida aparece en Abbie con solo desearlo (si, le he puesto nombre a mi nevera, ¿Algun problema?). Pero yo nunca he sido de esos que toman el camino facil, por lo que decidi hacer el desayuno yo mismo. Harina, polvo de hornear, azucar y sal. Nunca entendi por que se supone que debia poner sal, pero mi madre dice que realza el sabor dulce de los hot cakes (y tuve miedo de que me quitara el plato si me quejaba). Luego los huevos y la leche en un bowl. Mezclarlo todo con un poco de mantequilla derretida. Segui las instrucciones de mi madre el pie de la letra. Calenté una sarten, aunque no fui tan rapido como Leo. Y luego la parte mas divertida de todas: poner la mezcla en el sarten y voltear en el aire (cuidando que no se peguen al techo).

Dos platos hasta arriba de hot cakes y ningun accidente. Ahora, ¿Que es lo que hacia mi madre?... ¡Claro! Aderezos. Abri a Abbie y vi que, efectivamente, habia varias frutas, chocolates, mieles y salsas. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no se lo que le gusta a Artemis. ¿Arandanos?¿Salsa de caramelo y platano?¿Miel de maple?. Por si acaso, decidi poner de todo en la mesa. Una vez que mi obra estuvo terminada, me puse a preparar café mientras devoraba mi plato.

Recuerdo que, durante el receso de invierno, Grover estaba trabajando en una cafeteria frente a un enorme parque lleno de deidades de la naturaleza. Un dia me pidio que le sustituyera, para poder darles a sus nuevos amigos una charla sobre Pan y todo eso, y yo acabe trabajando por él toda la semana. Aprendi varias cosas interesantes, ¿Sabias que hay mas de un tipo de café?. Oh, ¿Si lo sabias?. En fin, aprendi tambien a preparar un Capuchino con canela exelente. Segun el gerente, se me daba de maravilla. Aunque puede que solo le gustara coquetear con Annabeth mientras yo preparaba café (o al menos eso es lo que intentaba, porque siempre que se le acercaba ella le dirigia una de sus muy conocidas miradas de *como des un paso mas pondré tu cabeza en esa pared*).

Vale, creo que es mejor que siga relatando mis inesperadas dotes culinarias. La verdad es que preparar un Capuchino no es tan dificil como parece. Tome el café molido, varias ramas de canela y azucar. Prepare el cafe mientras tarareaba una cancion que escuche mi primer dia como pretor en el Campamento Jupiter, mientras ayudaba a Gwen a mudarse a la ciudad.

"I'm hoping that someday, someday i'm gonna put a smile in you pretty face"

Leche, chocolate y azucar.

"Someway, someway well still be dancing when were old and were gray"

Café y crema de leche.

"But i'm looking at you from a distance, you don't know what you're missing"

Canela esparcida sobre la crema. ¡Vaya, soy todo un crack preparando el desayuno!.

"Someday, someway I know it's gonna be ok"

Una taza de ceramica, cortesia de Debbie (si, tambien le puse nombre a la alacena, ¿Quieres discutirlo?) y el café estaba hecho. Abri nuevamente a Debbie para sacar una pequeña mesa plegable. Coloque encima un plato de hot cakes, rodajas de platano, manzana trozada, kiwi cortado en triangulos, arandanos, miel de maple, salsa de caramelo y chocolate, una taza de capuchino y zumo de naranja. ¿A que soy un marido de la leche?

Tome la mesa, sali de la cocina y entre en la habitacion. Artemis seguia durmiendo, envuelta en las mantas como una niña pequeña y sonriendo por causas desconocidas. Coloqué la mesa plegable en mi lado de la cama y me acerque a ella. Le puse un rizo pelirrojo detras de la oreja y le susurre.

"Despierta, bella durmiente" Fruncio un poco el seño, pero luego volvio a su estado de ensueño.

"Si quieres que te bese, esta bien por mi, pero no me vengas luego con lo del espacio personal"

Me acerque a sus labios pero luego cambie de opinion y dirigi mi boca a su cuello. Deposite besos suaves, lentos y constantes. Ella solo amplio su sonrisa. Y despues es ella quien se queja, ¿Quien la entiende?. El desayuno seguia caliente, por lo que decidi que seria mejor despertarla antes de que se enfriara. Movi mi boca a su mejilla, sin cortar los besos y me acerque a su oreja.

"Arriba, Scooby, el desayuno esta listo" Volvio a fruncir al seño, pero no parecia tener deseos de despertar, por lo que tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas. Me aparte un par de pasos de ella y, con voz aguda y temerosa dije.

"¡Mi señora, el campamento esta ardiendo!" No tardo ni un segundo en reaccionar. Abrio los ojos y salto de la cama, con los brazos tensados y se llevo una mano en la espalda, donde deberia estar su carcaj.

"¡¿Que?!" Me miro, lista para ensartarme con su flecha imaginaria, hasta que comprendio la situacion. "¿En que estabas pensando?"

"Lo siento, pero tu lo quisiste. Ahora vuelve a la cama y toma el desayuno mientras yo te preparo un baño, ¿Quieres?"

"¿Que?" Señale detras de ella, donde el desayuno seguia listo para ser devorado "¿Lo has preparado tu?"

"No, ha aparecido esta mañana en la ventana mientras dormias, ¿Y tu que crees?"

"Estas algo borde, y eso que yo no te he provocado todavia, ¿Has dormido bien?"

"No del todo"

"Adivino, invadiste otro sueño" Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a comer poco a poco el desayuno.

"Si, y no fue muy bien que digamos"

"¿Quien a sido esta vez? ¿Ares?"

"Peor, su hija"

"¿Esa chica, La Rue?"

"Si. Creo que lo de odiarme e intentar matarme les viene de familia"

"Si soñaste con ella, ¿Como es que sigues vivo?"

"Por favor, no preguntes"

"Estas incomodo, ¿Que le dijiste?" Tenia una sonrisa malvada en la cara. Veo que hay mucha gente que disfruta de mi desgracia.

"Pues... Le dije que... La amo" Susurre, de un modo casi inaudible, pero ella lo escuchó. Escupio el arandano que tenia en la boca al otro lado de la habitacion.

"¡¿Que?!" Estaba riendose de mi.

"¡Tenia que sobrevivir, no me culpes!"

"¡Oh, espera a que lo sepa su padre! ¡Estas muerto Percy!" Se le saltaban las lagrimas. ¿En serio es tan graciosa mi miseria?

"Calla y come, ¿Quieres?"

"Vale, Romeo, lo que tu digas" Le dio un sorbo a su capuchino y me miro fijamente "¿Estas seguro de que lo hiciste tu solito?"

"¡Si! ¿Por que te parece raro que sepa como preparar un buen desayuno?"

"Este café esta demasiado bueno para que lo hayas hecho tu"

"Vaya, que directa"

"¿Que es, capuchino?"

"Si, capuchino con canela, y eso que no es express. Aprendi a hacerlo mientras trabajaba en una cafeteria"

"¿Tu?¿En una cafeteria? Seguro que si"

"¿Por que te extraña?"

"Crei que solo sabias hablar con burros y pesecillos"

"Primero, puedo hablar con los caballos. Y tambien puedo medio entender a las mulas, pero es mas bien un idioma variante del equino, como el latín y el italiano. Y segundo, puedo hacer muchas mas cosas"

"Seguro que si, Shaggy. Ahora, ¿Que decias sobre prepararme un baño?"

"¿Crees que despues de tantas faltas de respeto voy a prepararte un baño? Sigue soñando"

"Lo haria, si tu no irumpieras en mi cabeza"

"Creeme, luego de que me dispararas no tengo deseos de volver a hacerlo"

"¿Sigues molesto por eso?"

"¡Me atravesaste!"

"Siempre que cuentas esa historia, la exageras aun mas, ¿Sabes?"

"¿Que yo exagero?¿Me recuerdas quien fue la que mató a un tio solo por verla mientras se bañaba?"

"Primero, el no tenia derecho a hacer semejante cosa, y segundo, no le mate"

"¡El tio solo paseaba por el bosque!¡No fue su culpa que tu estuvieras justo ahi! Y fuiste tu quien hizo que sus perros de caza se lo comieran vivo"

"Yo solo lo converti en un inocente ciervo"

"Para que sus perros de caza se lo comieran vivo"

"¿Que importa por que lo hice? Ahora, ¿Me preparas un baño o tengo que convertirte en ciervo a ti tambien?"

"No puedes, se lo prometiste a mi padre"

"Yo solo le prometi que no te mataria, pero esos animales tan hambrientos del bosque no le prometieron nada a nadie"

"¿Eso es una amenaza, Scooby?"

"No, simlemente remarco los hechos. Ahora, ¿Me preparas un baño, por favor?" Puso cara de cachorro apaleado. No sabia que pudiera poner esa carita tan dulce. ¡Dioses! ¿Te parece justo que ella pueda tener todo lo que quiera con solo poner esa carita?

"Vale" Me dio una mirada de triunfo y siguio con e desayuno mientras yo salia por la puerta.

Fui al cuarto de baño y llene la bañera. Unas burbujas por aqui, aceites por alla, la temperatura jusa y... ¡Eureka! Un baño perfecto para una chica perfecta (dejando de lado sus dotes para amenazarme y manipularme a su gusto). Sali del baño y entre en la habitacion. Me arrepenti casi al instante.

"¡¿QUE HACES?!" Me grito mientras se cubria y hacia intentos para alcanzar su ropa. Por si no ha quedado lo suficientemente en claro, ella esta buenisima. En realidad, esta mucho mejor que buenisima.

"Estas en ropa interior..." Vale, lo se, no fue el comentario mas intelgente del mundo, pero al menos pude formular una frase entera.

"¡No jodas, Sherlock!" Me di cuenta (algo tarde) de lo incomoda que era la situacion. Me voltee y me quede mirando a la puerta, intentando distraer mi cabeza de su imagen semidesnuda.

"Ya puedes voltear" Hice lo que dijo. Se habia cubierto el cuerpo con una toalla.

"Lo siento, y-yo..."

"¡¿No sabes tocar?!" Me interrumpio.

"Si, pero..."

"¡¿Y por que no lo hiciste?!¡¿Que razon tienes para hacer semejante estupidez?!"

"Bueno..."

"¡Dejalo! Estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que digas solo podra empeorarlo"

"No entiendo por que te pones asi, yo ya te he visto en bikini"

"¡No es lo mismo!" Salio por la puerta, dandome un fuerte empujón mientras lo hacia. Si, la cagué pero bien.

* * *

Hola lector.

La canción que Percy cantó mientras preparaba el desayuno se llama Someday, de un artista britanico llamado Joe Brooks. Solo es informacion adicional.

Atentamente, JupiterOptimoMaximo


	10. Capitulo IX: Que bonita

Recogí el desayuno ya devorado por Artemis y salí por la puerta. Mientras limpiaba la vajilla pense en los que habia dicho la diosa sobre su ropa interior. *¡No es lo mismo!* ¿Como que no es lo mismo? ¿Que tiene de diferente? La piel está a la vista, se cubren las partes intimas, y ambas piezas son del mismo color, ¿Tu ves la diferencia?. ¡Ah! No la entiendo a veces.

Acabe de limpiar y me dirigi a la sala de estar. Me senté frente a la chimenea (que, por alguna misteriosa razon, estaba encendida las 24 horas) y me recoste disfrutando el calor del fuego. Cerre los ojos, pensando en un millar de disculpas diferentes que darle a cierta diosa cazadora con poca paciencia, cuando me percate de que algo iba mal. El aire era mas suave, no como el humo de la chimenea, sino uno cargado de perfumes florales. Extendí los brazos y toque el suelo, que anteriormente estaba lleno de alfombras y ahora habia cambiado a algo mas frio y duro, como  
el marmol. Abri los ojos y me puse de pie lentamente, cegado por la repentina luz, hasta darme cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cabaña del bosque.

Cuando mi vista pudo acostumbrarse a la claridad de la sala en la que me encontraba, me quede in palabras. Estaba en una enorme habitacion tan femenina que daba miedo. De todas las chicas a las que conozco, ninguna en sano juicio decoraria su habitacion de esta manera. Habia cortinas de terciopelo rosa palido que cruzaban el techo de la sala de un lado al otro. Vitrinas en 3 de las 4 paredes, exibiendo millares y millares de atuendos, de todas las epocas. Desde capas hechas con pieles arrancadas de animales hasta el mas fino y delicado vestido de seda blanca. Tambien habia cientos percheros y ganchos llenos de camisetas de ambos campamentos, y unos extraños pijamas de lino de esos que solian usar los campesinos en egipto (mejor no preguntar). Pero lo mas impresionante del mobiliario era la cama. Una enorme cama en el centro de la habitacion, llena de cojines, mantas y... ¿Eso son boxers?. Me acerque mas y vi que, efectivamente, habia unos boxer tirados encima de la cama. Pero no solo eso, tambien habia un sujetador (bastante grande, debo decir) detras de un cojin. Inspeccione las prendas (muy a mi pesar) y creo haberme hecho una idea bastante acertada de donde me encontraba. ¿Quieres una pista?. Vale, ahi te va. Los boxer tenian pequeños dibujos de cañones, espadas, balas, lanzas, y soldaditos siendo acrebillados. Y por si no sabes todavia a donde fui a parar creo que te bastara saber que el sujetador era de proporciones *divinas*. ¿Aun no lo pillas? ¡Estoy en la habitacion de Afrodita!

De pronto (y como si esto no pudiera ser mas incomodo) escuche ruidos provenientes de la pared que no tenia una vitrina. Un hueco se abrio y dejo pasar a una pareja bastante *ocupada*, por asi decirlo. Creo que no hace falta que te diga que les corté el rollo en cuanto me vieron (al menos, eso ocurrio con el tio). Y yo, como si mi cerebro me hubiera abandonado nada mas empezar a soñar, sacudi la mano en señal de saludo y les dije.

"Que noche tan bonita, ¿Verdad?"

Ares abrio los ojos y se alejó de Afrodita (que hasta ahora estaba muy comoda besuqueando el cuello del dios guerrero). La diosa me miró y abrio los ojos como platos. Creo que está de mas decir que perdi la capacidad de articular palabras en cuanto me miró a los ojos. ¿Por que tenia que ser tan hermosa? Con su adorable cabello rojizo, esos ojos color plata tan sexys... Espera, ¿Que esa no era Scooby? ¿Por que Afrodita se parece tanto a mi Scooby? Aunque no es que sea *mi* Scooby ni nada parecido, aunque si que nos besamos (y se sintio de maravilla)... ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Lo que importa ahora es saber por que la diosa de la belleza se parece tanto a la diosa de la caza. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero no es que ellas coincidan mucho. Creo que ella se entero de la falta de aire que asolaba a mi cabeza porque susurro unas palabras a Ares que no pude oir y este la cubrio con una bata que estaba tirada en el piso, a unos pasos de ellos. Una vez que perdi de vista los rasgos de la  
hermosa mujer, mi cabeza se puso en accion.

"Em, creo que os estareis preguntando que hago aqui"

"¡Oh ¿Tu crees?!" Vale, Ares si que parecia enfadado.

"Puedo explicarlo" Me adelante a decir. Los ojos del dios perdieron sorpresa y tomaron su natural brillo de odio intimidante.

"Me encantaria oirlo, Prissy"

"¿Eso les viene de familia?" ¡Mierda! ¿Por que no puedo cerrar la bocaza?

"¡Te diré lo que me viene de familia, Jackson, luego de que te meta la cabeza en el..."

"¡Ya basta, los dos!" Afrodita grito. No se cuanto encanto verbal habra usado en su breve oracion, pero si se que fue el suficiente como para dejarnos sin palabras tanto al dios como a mi. "¿Que haces aqui, Percy?" Pregunto con voz suave.

"Yo... Lo siento" Si, lo se. No fue la respuesta mas inteligente del mundo, pero si fue todo lo que logré decir.

"Y yo te perdono, joven heroe. Pero temo que debes decirme el proposito de tu visita"

"¿Que lo perdonas? ¡Ha interrumpido en nuestro *asunto*! ¿Te parece poco?"

"Ares, cálmate, no es para tanto. Te agradeceria un tiempo a solas con Perseo" No se yo, pero eso no ha sonado a pregunta. Si que es demandante esta mujer.

"Vale..." Mascullo entre dientes el guerrero. Dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion por ese extraño hueco en la pared, que se cerró nada mas pasar por él.

"Ahora bien, Percy, ¿Por que estas aqui?"

"La verdad es que no tenia intencion de interrumpir vuestro... Asunto. Ni siquiera tenia la intencion de dormirme"

"Preferiria que empezaras desde el principio. Toma asiento, Perseo"

Señaló su cama y chasqueó los dedos. La cama de pronto se transformo en un conjunto de sofás y alfombras. Me alegro de decirte que la ropa interior se fue junto con la cama. La diosa volvió a chasquear los dedos y cambio su atuendo a unos jeans, botas y una camisa blanca remangada. Con sus facciones a la vista mi cabeza dejó de funcionar, por lo que mi respuesta salió de forma mucho mas lenta que de costumbre.

"Pues, yo... Hipnos me obsequio algo y... Ahora cuando duermo... Entro en las cabezas de la gente... Que bonita" Estire mi mano, ansioso por poder tocar su cara. Seguro que mi expresion daba pena, o risa, depende de donde se mire.

"A ver si entendi. Hipnos te regaló la capacida de entrar en los sueños ajenos y tu no puedes controlarlo aun, ¿Verdad?" Yo asentí.

"Que bonita..." Volvi a estirar la mano, pero ella me detuvo.

"Si, se que soy bonita, pero concentrate. Medio Olimpo está buscandote y el otro medio quiere matarte. Me sorprende que Ares no te haya cortado la cabeza nada mas verte, pero creo que estaba muy distraido como para poder hacerlo"

"Muy bonita..." Si, lo se, estaba algo abstraido, pero en mi defensa no tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que es esa mujer. Podria incluso igualar la belleza de mi Scooby. No, olvida lo que dije, nadie es mas bonita que mi Scooby.

"¡Concentrate!"

"¿Por que te pareces tanto a mi Scooby?"

"¿Scooby? ¡¿Estas diciendo que me parezco a un perro, Jackson?!"

"No, no es..."

"¡Porque si es asi, Ares no es el mayor de tus problemas!"

"No ese Scooby... Mi Scooby"

"¡¿Y quien es tu Scooby, si puede saberse?!"

"Arti..."

"Arti... ¿Artemis?" Yo asenti. De veras, tio, es imposible mantener una conversacion con esta mujer, es tan dificil enfocarse en algo que ne sea su cuerpo y su voz. No se como hace Ares para, ya sabes... "¿Dices que me parezco a Artemis?" Volví a asentir. Tenia la sonrisa mas estupida que puedas imaginarte en mi cara.

"Te pareces mucho a mi Scooby, solo que ella es mas bonita"

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Dices que ella es mas bonita que yo?!" ¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!

"Pues claro que no, yo nunca diria algo como eso"

"Mas te vale, Percy. O te dejo sin desendencia" Abri los ojos como platos. De repente dejó de parecerme tan bonita (aunque seguia estando cañon). "¿Decias que me parezco a Artemis?"

"S-si, eso estaba diciendo"

"No veo porque deberia verme como Artemis. Yo suelo tomar la apariencia de tus estandares de belleza. Puede decirse que como me veo yo se veria tu mujer perfecta, por lo que si ves a Arti en mi..." Sonrio maliciosamente. Pude oir los engranajes girando en su hermosa y malevola cabecita. "Te gusta Artemis"

"¿Que? ¡No, por supuesto que no!"

"¡Claro que si!, ahora puedo verlo claramente. Te sientes muy atraido hacia ella, mas de lo que crees"

"¡Te estas pasando tres pueblos! ¡No me siento atraido hacia Scooby!"

"Que monada que os pongais motes, es una ricura"

"¡Te digo que te equivocas!"

"¿Me repites quien es la diosa del amor aqui? Porque me apuesto las cejas a que no eres tu"

Hay que admitir que tiene sentido... ¿De donde ha salido eso? ¡Yo no puedo estar coladito por Artemis! ¡Es una diosa! ¡Y por si eso fuera poco, me odia! Bueno, puede que algo no tan extremo, pero no es que sea su persona favorita en todo el mundo. ¡El caso es que no puedo estar enamorado de ella, es inconcebible! Puede que me resulte un poquito atractiva, pero eso es todo. ¡¿Que quieres decir con que me pone?! ¡Eso no es cierto! Admito que hay momentos en los que mi imaginacion escapa a mi control, pero no es porque quiera ver lo que hay debajo de su traje de baño. Me basta con el traje, siempre y cuando sea un bikini.

"Puede que no te equivoques del todo. Me parece muy mona, pero eso es todo. No voy a declararme ni nada"

"Percy, debes abrazar tus sentimientos. La aceptacion es el primer paso"

"¿Y cuando viene el paso en el que cierras la boca?"

"Chico, no olvides que sigo siendo una diosa y puedo matarte cuando me de la gana"

"Vale, lo siento señora Afrodita"

"¿Señora? No soy tan vieja, querido"

"Crei que era medio hija de Urano, ¿No la hace la mas vieja de los Olimpicos?"

"¡¿Como te atreves?! Como no te retractes, le diré a Ares acerca de tu relacion con su hija favorita"

¿Como diablos sabe sobre eso? Aunque no es que tengamos una relacion ni nada parecido, solo fueron un par de sueños. ¡Digo, un sueño! ¡No es como si hubiera soñado que ella me besaba durante un entrenamiento, que locura! ¿Verdad?... Vaya, de pronto hace mas calor aqui, ¿No crees? Creo que será mejor que continue.

"¡No tenemos ninguna relacion!"

"Pero él no lo sabe, querido"

"¡Vale! Esta bien. Lo siento, señorita Afrodita, ¿Contenta?"

"Bastante. Ahora sigamos con el tema que nos corresponde: Tu relacion con Arti"

"¡Tampoco tenemos ninguna relacion!"

"Deja de negarte, Percy. Yo se que eso no es cierto"

"¡Si que lo es! Tu conoces a Artemis mas que yo, ¿Como es que no entiendes que ella no quiere nada conmigo?"

"Es que siempre he tenido esperanzas para la solitaria de Arti. Primero fue ese chico, Orion, pero temo que Apolo tenia otros planes. ¡Pero estos tiempos son diferentes! ¡Hoy en dia la gente es mucho mas liberal en lo que respecta a la virginidad!"

Vale, en este punto me quede en blanco. ¿Como puede tomarse un tema asi a juego? ¡Ella misma lo dijo! Medio Olimpo quiere matarme, ¡Y ella solo piensa en mi vida amorosa! Debo decir que hay veces en las que pienso que es peligrosa. Aunque no es la unica Olimpica que puedo considerar una amenaza como la haga enfadar. Supongo que en eso es igual que Dionisio. Todo paz y amor (a su manera) hasta que te metes en lo que no debes y acabas como una regadera. Pero tambien hay dioses peores, que activan su modo *¡Voy a liquidarte!* aun cuando no los provocas, como Ares, o Zeus, o Hera, o Hades, o Atenea (aunque puede que lo haga solo conmigo).

"¿Podriamos dejar ese tema de lado por un rato, por favor? Me interesa mas saber por qué medio Olimpo quiere matarme, si no es mucha molestia" Notese el sarcarmo.

"Claro, siempre hay tiempo para tragedias en el campo del amor"

"¿Tragedias?¿Es para tanto?"

"Oh, por supuesto que es para tanto. Zeus cree que convenciste a Arti de que se fugara contigo y quiere matarte el mismo. Lo mismo pasa con las cazadoras, pero ellas ya tienen el testimonio de Thalia, que vio como la besaste en casa de tu madre. Muy romantico por tu parte, por cierto. Besarla aun cuando ella estaba a punto de estallar fue muy noble..."

"¡Si, si ya lo se! Mejor sigamos con los que quieren matarme"

"Las cazadoras ha creado equipos de rastreo y puestos de avanzada por toda norteamerica. Apolo esta como una furia, siempre fue muy apegado a su hermana aunque siempre esté molestandola. Te aconsejaria que aprendieras a manejar tus nuevos poderes antes de firmar tu sentencia de muerte apareciendo en sus sueños"

"Si, ya se me habia ocurrido. Pero no puedo aprender a controlarlos sin ir con Hipnos, y no puedo salir de mi escondite... Oye, ¿Por que no me has entregado aun? No es que me esté quejando pero tengo curiosidad"

"Porque adoro las historias de parejas que se fugan juntas, son tan romanticas"

Tenia ese brillo soñador que tiene Annabeth en los ojos cuando habla de arquitectura, o Clarisse cuando habla de guerra, o Scooby cuando habla de sus cazadoras, o sobre ciervos comunes y venados, o sobre convertirme en jackalope... Es tan adorable que no pude evitar volver a perderme en esos ojos color plata.

"Que bonita..."

Estire mi mano y me quede como un poseso acarciandole la mejilla y sonriendo durante no se cuanto tiempo. Solo se que estaba en una especie de trance, que algo en ella me atraia aunque se viera igual que Artemis. Aunque no es que ella no me atraiga, por que si lo hace, pero no de la misma manera. Me atrae de una manera diferente, no solo por su aspecto. Me atrae porque es hermosa, lista, divertida, sarcastica, dulce y algo violenta, ¿Que mas se puede pedir?... Espera, ¿Por que estoy siendo tan romantico? Se supone que no debo decir esta clase de cosas. ¡Ella no me gusta! Afrodita tomo mi mano y la separó de su majilla. De pronto mi cabeza volvio a la normalidad, o lo mas normal que puede funcionar mi cerebro mientras miro a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. (*cof, cof* la segunda *cof, cof*)

"No debes tocarme, Percy. Muchos hombres se han vuelto locos de amor por solo tocarme, es peligroso"

"Muy bonita..."

"¡Joder, Percy! ¡Concentrate!" Tomo uno de los cojines y chasqueo los dedos. De pronto el cojin se convirtio en una tira de seda color blanco. Envolvió la tira alrederor de mi cabeza, tapandome los ojos. Vale, ahora si que empecé a pensar con claridad.

"¿Por que dices que podria volverme loco?"

"Soy sentimiento puro, Percy. Ningun guerrero puede soportar tanto amor interior sin volverse loco"

"¿Y Ares? El es el guerrero por exelencia, ¿Como es que no se volvio loco?"

"Bueno... Ares es muy diferente a lo que crees. Tiene un lado que nadie conoce, salvo Bellona. Por eso es tan preciado el amor de sus hijos. Es raro y casi imposible, pero es de los amores mas puros que puedas encontrar, al igual que con los hijos de Bellona. ¿Por que crees que tengo tanto cariño por Reyna? Su vida amorosa es tragica, pero estoy trabajando para que tenga un final feliz. Aunque requiere tiempo que su corazon se cure y se repare completamente. Calculo, mas o menos, un año y medio"

"Vaya, si que tienes todo planeado"

"Si. Hay gente que piensa que el amor es solo para debiles, pero no sabe lo importante que es. Es ciencia, matematica, estrategia, una guerra constante, un revoltijo de emociones. Es dolor y euforia, tristeza y felicidad, todo a la vez. Es algo que solo mis hijos y yo entendemos. No es algo con lo que jugar, aunque creas que eso es lo que hago. No tienes ni idea de lo duro que es cuidar y orientar cada alma enamorada en el mundo hacia un final feliz"

"Wow... Eso si que fue profundo"

"¡Cariño, ¿Ya acabaste?!" Ares gritó desde algun lugar que no pude ubicar. "¡Mi niña quiere hablar sobre un sueño que tuvo con un chico!¡Dice que es muy importante!"Abri los ojos a traves de la benda. ¡Mierda! Ares va a matarme como se entere de que ese chico soy yo.

"¡Tengo que despertar!" Le dije a Afrodita.

"¿Por que? Estamos teniendo una charla muy agradable"

"Pero es que... Tengo que decirle a Scooby que la quiero" Si, vale, puede que no sea del todo cierto, pero debo irme antes de que Ares se enetere de que me declaré a su niñita favorita (no se te ocurra decirle eso a la cara. Segun Ares, si niñita es *¡Todo un hombre!* Aunque en el buen sentido).

"¡Awww! Que dulce. Nunca interrumpiria una declaracion tan noble como esa"

"Si, claro, por supuesto. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Aun no se como salir de un sueño"

"¡Por supuesto!¡Esto es tan exitante!"

"Si, si, muy exitante, ahora ¡Ayudame!"

"Bien, relajate" Me tomó la mano y mi cabeza volvió a perderse en un mar de sentimientos, arcoiris y unicornios. "Ahora quiero que te prepares Percy, ¿Si?"

"Si, pero que vas a..." No pude continuar, por el simpre hecho de que no puedes hablar cuando alguien te planta un bofetada en toda la cara.

Desperté inmediatamente, y aun con la benda en los ojos. Me la quite para ver a un amuy preocupada Artemis sobre mi, con el cabello mojado y un suave aroma a brisa de bosque y pino. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos y se veia claramente la preocupacion en su mirada.

"Te ves muy mona cuando te preocupas"


	11. Capitulo X: Michel Foucault Y Minifaldas

La preocupacion se borro ligeramente del rostro de Artemis para dejar paso a su mundialmente conocido ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Que demonios estabas haciendo?!"

"Creo que estaba durmiendo, o tambien puede que estuviera montando a mi cerdito volador, ¿Y tu que crees?" Me incorporé y ella se sento frente a mi.

"¡Pues no lo hagas! Es peligroso. Deberias intentar dormir lo menos posible. ¿Con quien soñaste esta vez?"

"Adivinalo tu misma. La primera es una diosa insoportable con problemas sobre edad y el segundo un tio que no sabe lo que es buena ropa interior"

"¿Afrodita y Ares?"

"Vaya, ¿Tu tambien le has visto el boxer?"

"No, pero se suponia que pasarian juntos esta semana, o al menos eso fue lo que ella publicó en Twitter"

"¿Y por que no me lo advertiste?... ¿Dijiste Twitter?"

"Yo no sabia que ibas a entrar en su cabeza justamente. Estaba mas preocupada de que entraras en la de mi hermano"

"Aww, ¿Estabas preocupada?"

"Ya sabes a que me refiero. No podia dejar que mi hermano te rostizara cuando estabas bajo mi proteccion"

"Vale, entiendo. No podrias soportar que algo me pasara, solo admitelo"

"Tienes razón no podria soportarlo"

"¿Que?"

"Me estaria partiendo de risa por al menos 3 meses"

"Eres malvada, ¿Lo sabias?"

"Me lo habian comentado antes"

"Bien, entonces ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No puedo dormir hasta poder controlar mis poderes, y no puedo salir de este bosque a menos que el Olimpo y tus cazadoras sufran una amnesia general"

"Lo cierto es que hicimos eso una vez. Aunque fue mas bien a causa de Hecate. Creo un hechizo masivo de amnesia para que ambos campamentos olvidaran a una chica llamada Sadie"

"¿Quien?"

"¡Nadie!, No es nadie importante, creeme no te interesa"

"Mientes de pena, Scooby. ¿Quien es ella?"

"Te digo que no es nadie, y a ti no te incumbe"

"Vamos, dilo, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos"

"Eres como un niño a veces, ¿Sabes?"

"¿Yo?¿Ahora soy yo el niño?¿Me recuerdas como te hiciste diosa de la caza? Porque me parece que tu fue tu padre quien cumplio con tus berrinches"

"¿Berrinches? Yo solo le pedí unas 6 cosas"

"Entre ellas a unas 50 doncellas, ¿No es asi?"

"Oye, fueron 6 deseos separados. Nunca especifico que habia un limite de cantidad para cada deseo"

"Ya, y tu por si acaso pediste al por mayor"

"¡Y habló el niñito que solo come comida azul!"

"¡No te metas con la comida azul!¡Es la mas deliciosa!"

"¿En serio?¿Te parece que el color y el sabor tienen algo que ver?"

"¿Tu comerias algo que se ve en decomposicion?"

"Espera, ¿Estas diciendo algo que se vea como si lo estuviera o que lo está realmente?"

"Ya me estoy mareando"

"Niñito"

"¡Tu eres el niñito!"

"En todo caso soy la niñita, imbecil"

"¡Eres una niñita muy mandona, eso es lo que eres!"

"¡Y tu un niñito cara de almeja!"

"¡Y tu eres... Tu eres tan... Agh!"

"Vaya, estas hecho todo un Michel Foucault, ¿Eh?"

"¿Quien es ese?¿Algun primo de ese amigo tuyo, Edgar?" Se hecho a reir. Y muy, pero que muy, fuerte. No sabia cual era la gracia, no tenia ni idea de quienes eran esos tios. El caso es que a los pocos segundos me heché a reir tambien. Tardamos varios minutos en recuperar la compostura.

"Por Caos, Percy. Deberias meter las narices en un libro de vez en cuando"

"Claro, lo haré cuando tu uses una minifalda"

"¿Por que quieres que use una minifalda?"

"No, no quiero que la uses"

"¿Quieres que me la quite?"

"¡No! No es eso lo que estoy diciendo. Además, tu no llevas una ahora"

"¿Y que es lo que estas diciendo?"

"Digo que no voy a leer las biografias completas de tu amigo y su primo, hasta que no uses una minifalda"

"¡¿Y por que quieres que yo use una?!"

"No quiero que uses ninguna minifalda, ya te lo dije"

"Entonces, quieres que me la quite, ¿No?"

"¡Que no! ¡Y ni siquiera estas usando una, por el amor de Caos!"

"Vaya... Que déjà vu"

"Y que lo digas"

"¿Y por que querias que usara la minialda?"

"Te digo que yo no queria"

"¿Y por que dijiste que si?"

"Yo nunca dije que si"

"Si que lo hiciste. Dijiste *lo haré cuando tu uses una minifalda*. ¿Por que quieres que la use?"

"Solo lo dije porque sabia que nunca la usarias, ¿Queda claro?"

"Si, aunque podrias haber sido mas directo, Shaggy"

"Yo no sabia que tu fueras tan cabeza hueca"

"¡Ya estuvo!¡Pide disculpas o te corto la linea genetica de un tajazo!"

"¿Que?..." ¿A que se refiere?¿Cortarme la linea genetica?¿De donde saca... ¡Oh no!¡No!¡No!¡No!¡No!¡No!¡Dime que no está diciendo eso! "No estaras diciendo..."

"Oh, pero claro que si. Como no te retractes tendrás que meterlo en la congeladora y pedirle a un cirujano que lo coloque en su sitio de nuevo, ¿Has entendido?"

"S-si, Scooby, ¡Digo señora Artemis!¡Lo siento!¡De verdad que lo siento!"

"¿Que es lo que sientes?"

"¡Haberla llamado cabeza hueca!¡Lo siento, y mucho!"

"¿Y quien es el cabeza hueca?"

"No presiones..."

"¡¿Que?!"

"¡Yo!¡Yo soy el cabeza hueca!¡Soy un cabeza de almeja hueca!¡Eso es lo que soy!"

"Bien, creo que ya es suficiente. ¿Quieres ir a nadar?"

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Me amenazas con cortar mi *ya sabes* para luego invitarme a nadar?!¡¿Que coño te pasa?!"

"Entonces, ¿No quieres ir a nadar?"

"Pues, si que quiero. ¿No llevaras ninguna hoja afilada, verdad?"

"No, creo que dejaré que lo conserves un tiempo. No seria justo para la pobre de Annabeth"

"¿Quien?"

"Tu novia, so imbecil, ¿Es que ya la olvidaste? Solo pasaron un par de dias"

¡Vaya! Ni siquiera habia pensado en ella. Que locura ¿Verdad? Compartes cama con una diosa por una noche y ya te olvidas de todas las demás mujeres del mundo. Cuando entendí a que se referia con *no seria justo* mi cara se puso roja como un tomate. Sentí un fuerte calor en las orejas y bajé la cabeza, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo. Lamentablemente, ella ya lo habia visto claramente, por lo que ahora se estaba partiendo de risa.

"¡Ella y yo nunca hemos... Eso!"

"Si, lo que tu digas Romeo. Pero deo decirte que mis cazadoras oyeron lo contrario cuando estuvieron de visita en tu pequeño campamento. Aunque, segun ellas, solo podian oir jadeos y gritos que venian de tu cabaña"Oh, si que juega sucio.

Pero la verdad es que Annabeth y yo nunca hicimos nada. Bueno, si que nos besamos y eso, pero nunca pasamos a la siguiente fase de nuestra relacion. Se lo que estaras pensando, ¿Una pareja de adolescentes, el plena etapa hormonal, solos y en una cabaña, nunca pensaron en hacer *eso*? Pues si, si que lo pensamos, pero nunca creimos que era el momento.

La primera vez que lo intentamos, Grover llego corriendo y dijo que una rama del arbol de Enebro habia estallado en llamas (Leo hizo estallar su protoripo de aerodeslizador a las afueras del Bunker 9 y los pedazos llegaron hasta Enebro).

La segunda, Connor y Travis se escondieron en mi cabaña para huir de Chris Rodriguz. Habian arruinado *accidentalmente* su cita con Clarisse y le habian manchado el vestido (si, yo tuve la misma reaccion cuando lo dijo Travis), y Chris monto en colera. Deberias verle cuando se enfada, da mas miedo que algunos de los campistas de Ares, claro que Clarisse da aun mas miedo, pero él se las arregla. Lo bueno es que la mayor parte del tiempo (y si no te metes con Clarisse) el tio es muy buen amigo. Nos hicimos buenos colegas luego de la guerra. Resulta que su pelicula favorita de niño fue Buscando a Nemo, ¿No ves lo mucho que nos parecemos?.

La tercera vez, realmente no nos esperabamos nada. Pero como dice aquel libro, El Alquimista, lo que sucede dos veces, seguro que sucederá una tercera (¿No sabias que yo si tengo cultura? El que no sepa quien es ese amigo tan raro de Scooby no significa que no sea un cerebrito... Vale, no lo soy, y fue Annabeth quien me citó aquel libro, pero ese no es el punto). Estabamos encima de mi cama y ella ya me habia quitado la camiseta. Se puso encima de mi y comenzó a besarme, pero entonces se oyó un grito muy fuerte. "¡¿Annabeth?!" Se quito de encima y se quedó de piedra cuando vio de donde provenia la voz. Resulta que a su padre y el resto de su nueva familia mortal se les ocurrio que era buena idea llamarla para saber que tal estaba. Lamentablemente, los mensajes Iris no saben cuando es un mal momento. Nos tragamos una charla sobre los tios de prevensiones que hay que tener y sobre que es mejor esperar para hacerlo con la persona correcta (por si no te lo habia comentado antes, Atenea y el señor Chase comparten la teoria de que Annabeth está mucho mejor cuando yo estoy lejos)

Luego de eso, simplemente nos dimos por vencidos. Bueno, decidimos que era mejor esperar el momento oportuno, pero eso no inpidio que nos besaramos a todas horas.

"¡Eso no es cierto! Annabeth y yo nunca hemos hecho *eso*" ¿Olvide decir que mi cara parecia un semaforo en *stop*?

"Entonces, ¿Eres virgen?"

"Pues, si, ¿Que hay de malo en eso? Tu tambien lo eres"

"No, no hay nada malo en eso. Es solo que crei que un heroe tan solicitado como tu tendria a un monton de mocosas babosas en una fila directa a su cama"

"¡¿Que?! ¡No, yo nunca le haria eso a Annabell!"

"¿Annabell? Querras decir Annabeth" Genial, primero olvido quien es y ahora olvido su nombre. ¿Que diablos me pasa hoy?

"Claro, claro, eso quise decir. ¿Y por que supones que tengo a un monton de chicas detras?"

"Porque, Percy, tu eres uno de los mayores heroes del milenio. Si Hercules fuera tu, seguramente nunca saldria de la cama, o de la pared, o el suelo, o el arbol, o donde decida hacer *eso*"

"Pero yo no soy Hercules. Yo al menos tengo respeto por las mujeres"

"Y es por eso que me caes bien"

"Espera un segundo, ¿Has dicho que te caigo bien?"

"¡No, yo nunca diria semejante estupidez!"

"Aww, te caigo bien Scooby, solo admitelo"

"Lo haré, cuando te pongas una minifalda"

"Oh, si que sabes jugar sucio. Te diré algo, al contrario que tu, yo no me averguenzo de lo sexys que tengo las piernas"

"Si, Percy, tus piernas son como las de Afrodita"

"No se si alagarme u ofenderme"

"Un momento... ¿Dijiste que mis piernas son sexys?" Se ruborizó un poco, hasta que vio que yo sonrojaba y cambio volvio a la normalidad, disfrutando claramente de mi incomodidad.

"¡¿Que?! ¡Yo nunca diria algo como eso!¡Limpiate los oidos, preciosa!"

"Ahi lo tienes, si que crees que tengo las piernas bonitas"

"Vale, lo admito, tienes las piernas preciosas, pero en mi defensa no es lo unico precioso en tu cuerpo" ¡Por que cojones he dicho eso! Deberia pensar más antes de hablar.

"¿Que dijiste?" Al parecer, la informacion no estaba siendo del todo procesada. Parecia estancada en mi ultima oracion, como si la hubiera tmado por sorpresa.

"¡No he dicho nada!"

"¿Has dicho que mi cuerpo es precioso?"

"¡No!"

"Si, lo has dicho. ¿Por que lo has dicho?"

"Porque... Porque... ¡Te hecho una carrera al lago!"

Me puse de pie a una velocidad que me sorprendio hasta a mi y sali de la cabaña. Afuera se mostraba el sol (o mas bie la luna) del mediodia. Corri hasta el lago mientras me quitaba la ropa en el camino y salté dentro vistiendo solo mis jeans. Nada mas entrar sentí cientos de vosecitas en mi cabeza, obviamente provenientes de los cientos de animalitos marinos que habitaban en el fondo del lago. Floté hasta la superficie del lago, esperando a cierta diosa y contenplando ese cielo tan extraño y bipolar.


End file.
